El camino hacia la verdadera paz
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: A causa de un desgraciado incidente Naruto huye de la villa oculta entre las hojas pero se promete a si mismo que volverá en el futuro para proteger a su familia y amigos. Durante su huida se topa con un extraño hombre con una mascara naranja con un solo ojo el cual se interesa por el y con su guía se convertirá en el ninja más fuerte de toda la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**-Bueeeeeeeeenos días a todo el mundo, bien tengo varias cosas que decir hoy pero iniciaré con los más importante y es que hoy, ¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!-Dice Akuma mientras a su espalda aparecen Ryuko y Harumi tirando serpentina.**

**-Felicidades Aku_kun y que cumplas muchos más.-Dice Ryulo abrazando a Akuma por la espalda.**

**-Y que los siguientes también los celebre con nosotras nii_sama.-Dice ahora Harumi abrazando también al escritor de esta historia el cual ya esta algo sonrojado.**

**-Gracias chicas sois un amor, bueno y ahora entrando un poco en el tema que nos concierne hoy. Se que muchos estaréis pensando, ¡que hace este tio con una nueva historia? Pues vereis es que simplemente una vez me llegó la idea para este fic en menos de una semana ya tenia como 20 caps en mi cabeza además de que esta historia de verdad me hace mucha ilusión escribirla ya que creo que puede quedar algo verdaderamente epico. Bueno no los distraigo más y les dejo con el prologo, los leo al final con algunas aclaraciones.-**

**-Esperamos que disfruten de esta nueva historia.-Dicen las dos hermanas antes de ponerle un gorro de fiesta a Akuma.**

Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando**-(demonio)**

_Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

><p>Prologo.<p>

Las grises nubes cubrían el cielo dándole al día de hoy un tinte triste y melancólico a la villa oculta entre las hojas. Pero a pesar de esto, en las calles de la villa ninja las gentes se preparaban alegremente para la importante celebración que este día ocurría.

Hoy era 10 de octubre, el día en que las gentes de Konoha festajaban la victoria de uno de sus mayores héroes, el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikze, sobre el malvado y destructivo zorro de nueve colas también conocido como Kyubi.

Por supuesto no todo en este día era alegría y felicidad por la victoria del Namikaze, por la mañana se celebraba una ceremonia por todos aquellos que cayeron luchando valientemente hacía ya hoy 4 años, tal vez por eso el día tenia un tiente tan melancólico.

En la torre del Hokage y más concretamente en su oficina, Sarutobi Hiruzen, el Sandaime Hokage, miraba con expresión de inmensa tristeza a la villa que había jurado proteger desde el gran ventanal con el que contaba su oficina. A la vez que miraba por la ventana su mente viajó inconsciente a cierto recuerdo ocurrido hace ya 4 años, la noche en la que el Kyubi atacó a la villa.

**Flash Back Inicia.**

Los gritos de pánico y terror eran presentes en toda la villa oculta entre las hojas que era atacada y destruida sin ninguna piedad por el diabólico zorro de nueve colas el cual había aparecido de la nada en mitad de la villa sembrando el caos.

La noche había empezado tranquila para todos, o al menos para la mayor parte de los habitantes de la villa que no sabían que en un lugar un tanto lejano a la villa y protegido por varias y poderosas barreras, Kushina Uzumaki se encontraba dando a luz con ayuda de su marido Minato.

El parto iba perfectamente y parecía que todo iba a salir bien, la pelirroja Uzumaki acababa de dar a luz a dos hermosas niñas, ambas pelirrojas y de ojos azules.

-Ya esta Kushina_chan, mira, estas son nuestras hijas, Akari y Airi.-Dijo Minato mientras entregaba a las dos recién nacidas a su esposa.

-Mis niñas, vuestro hermano debe estar ansioso de conocerlas.-Dijo Kushina abrazando amorosamente a las dos niñas en sus brazos antes de dárselas a la madrona para que el rubio pudiese cerrar el sello del Kyubi que se había debilitado por el parto.

La felicidad era muy presente en los rostro de la feliz pareja que veía como este día su familia aumentaba por segunda vez, pero esa felicidad desgraciadamente duró demasiado poco.

Con un golpe sordo la madrona y su ayudante cayeron inconscientes al suelo y al girare el Namikaze pudo ver a un hombre con una mascara con un solo ojo y vestido con un manto. El sujeto tenia en su brazo derecho a las dos recién nacidas y en su mano izquierda tenia un kunai con el que apuntaba a las pequeñas.

-¡¿Quien demonios eres?!-Preguntó el alarmado Minato mientras su esposa miraba con miedo la escena.

-Quien soy no es lo importante, cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze. Ahora apártate de la Jinchuriki, o de lo contrario las vidas de sus hijas solo habrán durado un minuto.-Dijo el misterioso hombre mientras el Namikaze apretaba con fuerza sus puños y sus dientes.

Minato no tuvo más opción que obedecer al enmascarado y lo siguiente ocurrió con rapidez. El enmascarado lanzó a las dos niñas al aire y el Namikze haciendo gala de su velocidad las atrapó sin problema pero fue entonces que se dio cuenta que en la manta que envolvía a las dos pequeñas pelirrojas había decena de sellos explosivos.

Bastante lejos del lugar del parto, una cabaña de madera explotó un instante después de que el rubio consiguiese poner a sus dos hijas recién nacidas a salvo. Minato bufó con enfado antes de mirar a sus hijas en sus brazos, una lagrima bajó por sus mejillas al saber lo que tendría que hacer, solo esperaba que su hijo mayor cuidase bien de su madre y sus hermanas si lo que pensaba que estaba por ocurrir acababa ocurriendo.

Usando su justu característico, el Namikaze apareció en una habitación donde dejó a sus dos hijas en una cama, arropadas por una sabana. El rubio se permitió una mirada rápida a sus hijas antes de irse, una pequeña sonrisa apareció momentáneamente en su cara antes de desaparecer del lugar en un destello.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del bosque, la pelirrojo veía sin poder hacer nada como la imponente figura del zorro de nueve colas se alzaba ante ella, pero aun con el dolor y agotamiento que estaba sintiendo en ese momento hubo algo que le llamó demasiado la atención, los ojos del Kyubi por un momento cambiaron a un sharingan de 3 tomes.

El zorro alzó una de sus patas y con ella trató de aplastar a la Uzumaki que en el ultimo instante fue salvada por su esposo.

-Minato...las niñas...¿están bien?-Preguntó la agotada pelirrojo en brazos del rubio.

-Si, están sanas y a salvo en un lugar seguro.-Dijo Minato tranquilizando un poco a su esposa antes de volver a desaparecer en un destello.

El Yondaime volvió a aparecer en aquella habitación donde dejó a su esposa junto a sus hijas en la cama. El Namikaze en ese momento agarró su capa blanca con flamas rojas donde se podía leer en kanjis "Cuarto Hokage", agarró también un par de kunais de 3 puntas y se dispuso a salir a la batalla pero la voz de su mujer lo detuvo.

-Minato...tienes que detener a ese tipo y a Kyubi...pretende ir a la villa.-Dijo la exhausta pelirroja mientras abrazaba a sus hijas.

-No te preocupes, no le permitiré salirse con la suya.-Dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer en un destello.

En la villa todo era calma, pero una calma muy extraña, se sentía algo extraño en el ambiente, el aire frió y enrarecido no anunciaba nada bueno y había bastante gente que lo había notado, Kakashi Hatake y el Sarutobi Hiruzen eran algunos de ellos.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de invocación)!-Fue el fuerte grito que se escuchó en toda la villa antes de que una inmensa nube de humo cubriese una gran parte de esta.

-**¡RRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**-Rugió poderoso el zorro de nueve colas haciendo que la nube de humo que lo cubría se disipase y mandase a volar a decenas de civiles y ninjas.

La respuesta de las fuerza de la villa fue inmediata, en menos de 5 minutos Sarutobi ya estaba comandado a las tropas para retener al furioso zorro que arrasaba con todo a su paso. Mientras tanto Minato se enfrentaba al tipo de la mascara en uno de los bosques de la aldea, el combate fue muy reñido pero al final gracias a su Hirashin no jutsu (Jutsu del dios trueno volador) consiguió hacerlo huir y arrebatarle el control sobre Kyubi, pero el sujeto le prometió que volvería en el futuro.

Las fuerzas de la aldea habían echo un gran trabajo, gracias a los ataques conjuntos de todos los ninjas que eran hábilmente comandados por Sarutobi habían conseguido llevar al zorro hasta una zona boscosa lejos de la villa. La sangre de todos se heló cuando vieron como el zorro cargaba en su hocico una esfera de color negro.

Afortunadamente en ese momento el Yondaime apareció sobre su invocación, Gambunta, y cayó con fuerza sobre el zorro impidiendo que este pudiese lanzar la esfera. Todos gritaron de jubilo al ver a su héroe aparecer pero el Sandaime pudo saber con solo mirar la cara de Minato que algo no andaba bien.

-Sarutobi_sama me voy a llevar al Kyubi lejos de la villa para volver a sellarlo,...y Kakashi, hazme el favor de traer a Naruto,...por favor.-Dijo el rubio con la voz quebrada sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer seguramente marcaría la vida de su primogénito pero en estos momentos no le quedaba otra opción.

Tal y como lo dijo el Namikaze se llevó al zorro usando su técnica característica apareciendo junto con su esposa y sus hijas recién nacidas en otra zona del bosque cercano a Konoha. Kushina usó sus cadenas para atar a al zorro pero no sabia cual era la idea de su esposa hasta que de pronto lo supo con solo con mirar la cara de tristeza de este, y la sola idea de que el fuese a hacer eso la horrorizó.

-¿Minato no estarás pensando en...-Dijo la Uzumaki con miedo de continuar la oración.

-Si, no me queda otra, tengo que sellar de nuevo a Kyubi pero para hacerlo tengo que usar el Shiki Fuuin (Sellado del alma de los muertos), dividiré su chakra en dos y lo sellaré en Akari y en Airi y por ultimo el alma lo sellaré en Naruto, al ser solo el alma no tendrá repercusión en su red de chakra y al estar alma y el chakra separados a las chicas les será más fácil controlar el chakra de Kuybi cuando llegue el momento.-Explicó el rubio mientras los ojos de la pelirroja mostraban horror y pánico.

-Pero Minato si haces eso...-Empezó a decir Kushina pero no pudo terminar de hablar al ver el rostro de tristeza de su esposo, el sabia mejor que nadie lo que pasaria pero era única opción que les quedaba.

A continuación Minato convocó un altar con dos cestos donde colocó a sus hijas menores mientras la pelirroja seguía manteniendo con fuerza y tozudez a la feroz bestia que luchaba por escapar de sus ataduras. El rubio realizó una cadena de sellos y a su espalda se formo la espectral figura del Dios de la muerte.

-¡Kaa_chan, Otou_san!-Fue el grito que llamó la atención de la pareja.

Corriendo hacia ellos y traído por Kakashi como el Namikaze había pedido se encontraba un niño de unos 4 años. El chico vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul, tenia el cabello de punta, rubio al igual que su padre y con unos brillantes ojos de color azul zafiro. El chico era Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el primogénito de la pareja que veía como el chico se acercaba hasta ellos a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas.

-Naru_chan.-Dijo la Uzumaki abrazando a su hijo cuando este llegó ante ellos.

-Kaa_chan, Otou_san, ¿que es lo que está ocurriendo?-Preguntó el preocupado chico y el ver la triste expresión en el rostro de su padre no ayudó a tranquilizarlo.

-Naruto, hay algo muy importante que necesito que hagas, no estoy seguro del todo de lo que pueda llegar a suceder, pero sino nos damos prisa la villa y todos sus habitantes correrán un gran peligro.-Dijo Minato poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo

-¿De que se trata?-Dijo el rubio menor recibiendo de su padre la misma explicación que momentos atrás le había dado a Kushina.-Esta bien, yo contendré el alma de Kyubi Otou_san y cuidaré de Kaa_chan y de mis imoutos cuando tu no estés.-

-Confió en ti Naruto, se que algún día será un gran ninja, y recuerda que aun que no este para verte crecer siempre estaré contigo y tus hermanitas.-Dijo Minato mientras con lagrimas en sus ojos abrazaba a su familia por ultima vez.

Una vez echas las despedidas, el hombre que sería recordados por todos como un héroe se levantó y procedió con su plan. Primero el Shinigami dividió el chakra de Kyubi en dos y lo introdujo dentro de las niñas que empezaron a llorar mientras las dos esferas de color anaranjado eras introducidas en ellas. A continuación el Dios de la muerte transformó la imponente figura del Kyubi en una esfera, esta de color rojizo pero antes de que la introdujese dentro de Naruto algo del chico le llamó la atención

-(Valla así que este es el chico, entonces creo que el es el más apropiado para contenerlo).-Pensó Shinigami antes de que un destello cegase momentáneamente a la pareja y en ese lapso de tiempo la deidad no solo introdujo la esfera roja en el chico, sino también una esfera morada.

Una vez terminado el ritual, Shinigami se llevó el alma de Minato que con un sonrisa se iba con el Dios de la muerte. Mientras tanto, la gran mayoría de los ninjas habían llegado al lugar junto con Sarutobi solo para ver como su héroe daba su vida por el bien de la villa.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-Fue el grito que alarmó a todos que dirigieron sus ojos al joven rubio el cual estaba siendo rodeado de un extraño chakra el cual parecía una mezcla de morado y rojo.

Todos pudieron ver como varios de los rasgos del joven cambiaban, el primero y más notable fue su cabello, su color rubio se fue volviendo cada vez más claro hasta que se volvió blanco como la nieve con las puntas de color ojo. Su ojos de color azul se volvieron morados con un anillo de color rojo alrededor de la iris y en sus mejillas aparecieron unos bigotes.

Todos vieron con asombro el cambio del chico que una vez sufrió los cambio en su apariencia cayó al suelo desmayado. De inmediato se le llevaron a el, a su madre y a sus hermanas al hospital, pero en la cabeza de todos los que habían visto el brusco cambio del chico y sabían lo que Minato había echo acababa de ser sembrada la semilla de la desconfianza.

**Flash Back Fin**

El destello de un rayo a lo lejos seguido del estruendoso trueno sacó al anciano de los recuerdos de aquel día. Durante las semanas siguientes a aquellos sucesos se les hicieron cientos de pruebas a las pequeñas para comprobar que todo en ellas estaba bien mientras Kushina recibía los cuidados pertinentes, transfusiones de sangre y chakra, todo esto durante dos semanas las cuales el pequeño Naruto pasó en coma.

Una vez el joven Namikaze-Uzumaki despertó también fue sometido a una gran cantidad de pruebas medicas y tal y como dijo Minato al haber sido sellado solo el alma del zorro dentro del chico su red de chakra no había sufrido ningún cambio aparente. Desgraciadamente durante las dos semanas que el chico pasó en coma toda la villa se había enterado de lo sucedido y de lo del sellado.

Los últimos 4 años desde aquel día habían pasado casi en un suspiro, Naruto creció teniendo que aguantar las miradas de odio que muchos aldeanos e incluso ninjas le dedicaban al creer que el no era un niño sino una especie de encarnación del zorro demonio, algo que entristecía mucho a Sarutobi. De los aldeanos lo podía esperar ya que estos no tienen conocimientos sobre el chakra pero que incluso los ninjas lo considerasen de esa forma era muy triste.

Pero Naruto simplemente ignoraba todas esas miradas, a el le daba igual lo que pensasen de el, el era feliz siempre y cuando estuviese con su familia y amigos. El chico había acabado metido en un gran grupo de amigos, tanto de su edad como de la edad de sus hermanas.

Por nombrar algunos de su edad estaban Shisui y Hitomi Uchiha, Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki o Hana Inuzuka, y de la edad de sus hermanas Shino Aburame, Natsumi Dragnel, Naomi Senju, Sora Uchiha, hermana menor de Hitomi, y otros cuantos, todos o casi todos miembros de clanes ninja de la aldea.

El golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia en la ventana hicieron suspirar al aciano Hokage, por lo visto al final hoy no podría hacerse la celebración por culpa de la lluvia, lo mismo daba, después de todo las "protagonistas" de la celebración no estaban para celebrar nada desde hacia días. Con el ruido de la lluvia aumentado el Sandaime se dio la vuelta hacia su mesa y volvió a suspirar, sobre su mesa se encontraban varias pilas de documentos, todos ellos relacionados con el triste suceso que ocurrió hacia solo un par de semana.

Sarutobi se sentó en su mesa y empezó a ojear documento tras documento, solo dos minutos después ya no podía continuar. Ligeras lagrimas caían de sus ojos por su anciano rostro, no era justo, no era para nada justo que un chico tan pequeño haya tenido que pasar por algo así. Mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, la mente del anciano retrocedió a un par de semanas atrás.

**Flash Back Inicia.**

El día había comenzado como cualquier otro en la villa oculta entre las hojas, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, los pajarillos cantaban y las gentes se ocupaba de sus asuntos, lo que nadie sabia era el trágico suceso que ese día tendría lugar.

Por las calles de la villa caminaba tranquilo y relajado cierto peliblanco que como siempre recibía miradas de odio de parte de los aldeanos y de varios ninjas pero el simplemente las ignoraba. Naruto iba de camino al complejo Uchiha ya que ese día un miembro de dicho clan le había comunicado que Hitomi estaba enferma y que seria buena idea ir a visitarla para subirle el animo.

Al peliblanco esto no le pareció para nada extraño, Hitomi desde pequeña había sido una niña algo enfermiza que se enfermaba con facilidad, lo que le extrañó bastante fue que el mensaje no venia de parte de la chica sino de su padre con el que Naruto no se llevaba especialmente bien, pero bueno, supuso que hacer que su hija estuviese feliz mientras estaba enferma era más importante.

Lo que Naruto no sabia era que tanto Hitomi como su madre y su hermana junto a Shisui estaban en ese momento de compras y que lo que le esperaba en el barrio Uchiha era algo que cambiaría para siempre su vida.

El Namikaze llegó al barrio del aclamado clan y lo primero que notó es que estaba extrañamente vació y silencioso cuando normalmente la gente que allí vivía estaba siempre muy ocupada. Mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de la chica el ojimorado se sentía extrañamente observado, y no estaba equivocado ya que ocultos en las sombras varios pares de ojos lo observaban.

Naruto llegó a la casa y ya desde lejos pudo observar que en la puerta de la casa lo estaba esperando Fugaku, lo malo es que desde lejos no fue capaz de ver la sonrisa maligna que tenia en la cara y que hizo desaparecer antes de que el llegase.

-Buenos días Fugakiu_sama, ¿como se encuentra Hitomi_chan?-Preguntó el chico sin recibir ninguna contestación por parte del hombre.

Naruto iba a repetir la pregunta cuando de pronto sintió un pinchazo en su cuello, cuando llevó su mano al lugar donde había sentido el pinchazo y pudo notar como en su cuello había una aguja clavada que se quitó con facilidad. De golpe sintió como su cara chocaba contra el duro cemento de la calle, no podía mover ni un solo musculo o articular alguna palabra.

-Ahora te aremos pagar maldito demonio.-Dijo Fugaku mientras se acercaba al pobre peliblanco.

De entre los callejones del barrio Uchiha empezaron a salir miembros de dicho clan, de todas las edades y de todos los géneros, todos ellos con miradas de odio y sonrisa malignas en sus rostros.

-Por tu culpa maldito demonio la reputación y el honor del clan Uchiha se ha visto disminuida durante estos últimos 4 años, pero ahora te mataremos y con ello los Uchihas volveremos a ser el prestigioso clan que eramos antes.-Dijo el líder del clan Uchiha mientras de sus ropas sacaba un kunai bastante afilado y de los ojos de Naruto caían lagrimas sin parar.

El peliblanco sintió una potente patada en sus costillas que lo lanzo varios metros y le hizo escupir saliva y algo de sangre. A esa patada le siguió otra y luego otra y luego otra, patadas, puñetazos de todo. Una vez que se cansaron de golpearlo empezaron a lanzarle kunais y jutsus de fuego que habrían acabado con el de no ser por la prodigiosa sanción que le proporcionaba Kyubi.

Mientras tanto en la zona comercial de la villa, Mikoto junto a sus dos hijas y Shisui compraban animadamente. Mikoto era una mujer muy hermosa y no había nadie en la villa que lo pudiese negar, por eso sus hijas habían salido a ella.

Las dos hermanas eran muy parecidas en apariencia, amabas pelinegras como todos lo Uchiha, de piel algo pálida y ojos negros. Hitomi tenia su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo baja mientras el cabello de Sora tenia un par de mechones a los lados de la cara que enmarcaba su rostro. Shisui también tenia algunas características en común con ambas chicas, después de todo eran sus primas aun que su cabello era igual de desordenado que el de Naruto.

Mientras los Uchiha compraban una alegre voz les llamó la atención y al girarse para ver de quien se trataba pudieron ver a Kushina junto a sus dos hijas. La pelirroja mayor aun era muy hermosa y más de un hombre en la aldea la miraba con lujuriara en sus ojos. Las pequeñas Akari y Airi eran muy parecidas a su madre, sobretodo en el color del cabello y en su actitud siempre alegre.

Akari llevaba el pelo suelto hasta la mitad de su espalda y curiosamente sobre su cabeza su cabello parecía imitar las orejas de un zorro pero debía de ser solo una coincidencia. Airi al contrario de su hermana gemela llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo alta dejando que su rojo cabello fluyese hasta su espalda.

-Buenos días Kushina.-Saludó la Uchiha a la Uzumaki cuando esta llegó donde ella estaba.

-Buenos días Mikoto_chan, veo que has salido a comprar y bastante por lo que veo.-Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Así es, por lo visto esta noche se ha decido que se va a hacer una gran fiesta y Fugaku me ha mandado a comprar los últimos ingredientes.-Contestó la pelinegra mientras a un lado de ambas mujeres los niños se saludaban también.

-Hitomi_nee, ¿tu no estabas enferma?-Preguntó inocentemente Akari a la peliengra inclinando un poco la cabeza aun lado.

-¿Yo? que va.-Contestó la Uchiha simplemente.

-Que raro, esta mañana un tipo de tu clan ha venido a casa de parte de tu padre y le ha dicho a Onii_chan que estabas mala y que querías verlo.-Contestó la pelirroja Airi y la conversación de los niños llamó la atención de ambas mujeres.

-Ahora que recuerdo es verdad, esta mañana vino un chico de parte de tu marido y le dijo a Naru_chan que Hitomi_chan estaba enferma.-Dijo la Uzumaki mayor extrañando a la Uchiha.

-Que raro, Hitomi_chan lleva sin enferma mucho tiempo.-Contestó la pelinegra y esto les estaba empezando a dar mala espina a ambas mujeres.

**Introducir "Naruto OST 2 Evil" para la ambientación.**

Antes de que alguna de las dos mujeres pudiese pronunciar alguna palabra más "eso" se sintió en toda la aldea. Era poderoso y muy siniestro y hacía que a la mayor parte de las personas les costase respirar, incluso mantenerse en pie. Kushina abrió grandes los ojos al sentirlo al igual que Mikoto, esto era chakra demoníaco y ambas lo sabían a la perfección, una por haber sido la recipiente del más poderoso de los bijus y la otras por haber visto varias veces a su amiga usar dicho chakra en misiones cuando eran más jóvenes.

De vuelta en el barrio Uchiha más de 5 hombres yacían muertos en el suelo, entre ellos el mismísimo Fugaku y las demás personas miraban con miedo lo que ocurría delante suya. Las manos del rubio ahora transformadas en garras estaban cubiertas de la sangre de los que acababa de matar con ellas, al rededor de su cuerpo un extraño, poderoso y demoníaco chakra morado giraba con violencia mientras poco a poco iba cerrándose entorno al chico el cual por alguna razón tenia el kanji de "uno" en la mano derecha.

El chakra se apretó con fuerza sobre el Uzumaki y algo que nunca habían visto esos Uchihas empezó a ocurrir. El chakra morado empezó formar una especie de armadura sobre el chico, una muy simple que parecía casi una segunda piel pero lo más escalofriante eran sus ojos. La esclerótica de estos se había vuelto de un color azul oscuro, el anillo rojo que tenia alrededor del iris brillaba con fuerza y sus ojos morados mostraban una sed de sangre increíble pero que no se comparaba al dolor y tristeza que mostraban esos extraños ojos.

-**¡GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAWWWW!-**Gritó con fuerza el chico antes de lanzarse contra los aterrorizados Uchihas.

El chico se movió tan rápido que solo fue un borrón para todos, no fueron capaces de verlo ni siquiera con sus sharingans. De un solo zarpazo arrancó sin problema alguna la cabeza de un Uchiha que no tuvo siquiera tiempo de pestañear. Los pies del chico solo rozaron el suelo antes de volver a desaparecer en un borrón de velocidad. Los cuerpos de los Uchiha seguían cayendo al suelo sin vida mientras el peliblanco seguía matando uno tras otros a la vez que las lagrimas caían de sus ojos sin parar.

De vuelta con las dos mujeres, Kushina y Mikoto corrían a toda prisa al barrio Uchiha con sus pequeñas y Shisui siguiéndolas como podían. Mientras corrían a toda velocidad la pelirroja mayor solo podía implorar al cielo pidiendo que por favor el sello en su hijo mayor no se hubiese roto y que aun pudiese salvarlo. Cuando la Uzumaki y la Uchiha llegaron al lugar el denso instinto asesino ya se estaba apagando pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y terror con lo que encontraron.

El chakra morado alrededor del chico se estaba disipando dejando atrás esa extraña armadura, Naruto estaba empapado con la sangre de todos los Uchihas a los que acababa de matar. Sus ojos aun no habían cambiado, sus respiración era algo acelerada y la sangre caía por su rostro desde su cabello manchado completamente de sangre.

La Uchiha se llevó las manos a la boca cuando vio todo aquello, todo su clan, toda su familia estaba asesinada a los pies de Naruto el cual poco a poco parecía volver a la normalidad. Lo ultimo que los ojos del joven Uzumaki vieron antes de caer inconsciente quedaría para siempre grabado en su mente. Al mirar a sus hermanas y a sus amigos, lo único que reflejaban los ojos de estos era miedo y terror e incluso odio en los ojos de los Uchiha, unas miradas que nunca espero tener que ver en las personas que amaba.

**Flash Back Fin.**

Sarutobi se secó las lagrimas al terminar de recordar lo que ocurrió ese día, el no pudo estar allí pero era más que capaz de saber lo que pasó con las cosas que se revelaron más tarde. Por lo visto los Uchiha llevaban ya varios años planeando aquello, la misma Mikoto no pudo creérselo, que su propia familia planeara algo como eso era horrible.

Por desgracia ya nada de esto importaba, el daño ya estaba echo, hacia unos pocos días Naruto había huido de la villa y eso era algo que al viejo Hokage no le sorprendía, el chico había vivido los últimos 4 años de edad recibiendo miradas de odio de casi todo el mundo, miradas de odio por algo que el ni siquiera había echo, y la única cosa que tenia como apoyo emocional, la única cosa que le permitía mantenerse cuerdo era su familia y sus amigos, pero en cuanto este factor falto empezaron los problemas.

Para empezar Kushina no había tenido nada de tiempo para estar con su hijo ya que estaba teniendo que ir a un motón de reuniones del consejo para aclarar lo sucedido y defender con uñas y dientes a su pequeño. Los días siguientes a cuando recuperó la consciencia fueron un infierno para Naruto, con solo salir de su cuarto tenia que ver el terror reflejado en dos de las mujeres más importante de su vida, sus hermanas.

Las dos pequeñas siempre habían estado muy unidas a su hermano mayor, pero desde ese día no eran capaz siquiera de verlo. El recuerdo de ver a quien siempre había estado con ellas machando completamente de sangre y con una pila de cadáveres a sus pies era muy fuerte para unas niñas de solo 4 años, ellas no eran capaces de mirar a su hermano sin que el miedo se reflejase en sus ojos, haciendo que el corazón del joven peliblanco de rompiese en mil pedazos.

Pero es que ahí no terminaba la cosa, eso era solo con salir de su cuarto, si estar simplemente en su casa era un infierno el salir a la calle era algo cientos de veces peor. Los aldeanos y los ninjas ya no se conformaban solo con mirarle con odio, ahora lo insultaban a gritos, le llamaban demonio, monstruo y cosas muchos peores mientras muchos de ellos le lanzaban piedras y botellas viejas. Pero lo peor era sin duda el intentar hablar con sus amigos, era igual que con sus hermanas, todos ellos lo miraban con miedo y terror y de inmediato se alejaban corriendo de el.

Todo esto fue lo que provocó que Naruto se fuera de la villa varios días más tarde después de haber estado encerrado en su cuarto por varios días. Kushina acudió corriendo al cuarto de su hijo después de finalizar al fin la ultima maldita reunión con el consejo para aclarar lo sucedido, ella lo único que quería era abrazar a su hijo y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero nunca se espero aquello. El cuarto de Naruto estaba completamente desordenado pero lo que más alarmó a la pelirroja fueron los cristales rotos en el suelo manchados con sangre, clara señal de lo que ese niño de solo 8 años había intentado hacer pero que el chakra curativo de Kyubi no le había permitido.

Kushina calló al suelo entre sollozos, su hijo, su querido Naru_chan había tratando de suicidarse y al no lograrlo había huido de la villa. Las lagrimas caían por el rostro de la mujer Uzumaki que no dejaba de pedirle perdón no solo a su hijo por no haber podido estar con el, sino también a Minato por no haber podido proteger a Naruto.

En estos momentos, bastante lejos de la villa de la hoja, un joven peliblanco vistiendo unos pantalones negros, una sudadera gris con capucha la cual llevaba puesta y unas sandalias ninjas, caminaba a paso tranquilo alejándose cada vez más del que alguna vez fue su hogar. En sus muñecas y ocultas por las mangas de la sudadera aun estaban las cicatrices de lo que fallidamente había intentado hacer días atrás, ahora solo eran unas cicatrices que con el tiempo desaparecerían pero el ojimorado esas marcas le seguirían toda la vida.

Mientras el chico seguía caminando alejándose de la villa, en un lugar oscuro varios hombres los cuales vestían atuendos negros y mascaras lisas con el kanji de raiz en ellas estaban reunidos en un gran salón ante su tuerto líder, las ordenes era muy claras, atrapar al jinchuriki a toda costa.

* * *

><p><strong>-Pueeees hasta aquí el inició de esta nueva historia que espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribir este prologo.-<strong>

**-Nii_sama dese prisa en terminar que los invitados están esperando.-Dice Harumi desde el salón.**

**-Es verdad, es verdad, bueno las aclaraciones que aré hasta ahora son solo dos, la primera es que en esta historia no va estar Sakura. Se que por esto muchas personas ya no vais a interesaros por el fic pero de verdad os piro que os esperéis unos pocos caps para tomar la decisión de ya no volver a saber nada de esta historia ya que de verdad creo que os puede llegar a gustar si le dais la oportunidad.-**

**-La segunda cosas que quiero aclarar es que en este fic habrá varios fems y también algunos personajes OC, aun que bueno creo que de esto ya se habrán dado cuenta con solo leer este prologo. Bueno solo me queda dos cosas más que decir, que con un poco de suerte hoy en un par de horas tendréis el primer cap y que sino lo subo hoy lo subiré mañana y que** **si tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerme alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic, espero vuestros reviews con ilusión.-**

**-U**n día más Akuma no Ryu, ******cuídense mucho, no se olviden de pasarse por mis otros fics y hasta el próximo cap.-**********


	2. Chapter 2

**Akuma mira con curiosidad como Ryuko y Harumi no paran de ir de un lado para otro mientras clavan tablas de madera en puertas y ventanas.**

**-Estas dos llevan así todo el día, me pregunto que se traerán entrenamos. Buen dejando a esta dos a un lado, muy buenos días gente espero que estén teniendo un gran martes y quería disculparme por no tener este cap antes, mi idea era subirlo ayer pero me puse malo del estomago, creo que comí demasiado pastel en mi cumpleaños jeje. Bueno pero como más vale tarde que nunca aquí les traigo el nuevo cap de esta nueva historia que cada vez se va a ir poniendo más internaste, espero que les guste y los leo al final.-**

**savitarsurffer: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te este gustando esta historia y no, no tengo pensado que esto sea un dark Naruto.

**AnarKista13: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te este gustando esta historia.**  
><strong>

****caballerooscuro117:**** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te este gustando esta historia, tranquilo no tengo pensado abandonar ninguna de mis historias por eso no tienes que preocuparte y ya tengo pensado como será el regreso de Naruto y no será ninja de kiri pero gracias por la idea.****  
><strong>**

********Jack Dark hell: ********Gracias por el review y me alegra que te este gustando esta historia y puedo asegurarte que aparir de ahora las cosas se irán poniendo más y más interesantes.

****************Shirou Kiyama: ****************Gracias por el review y me alegra que te este gustando esta historia y ten por seguro que no tengo pensado dejar de escribir en mucho tiempo y que tengo muchas más ideas para más historias.****************  
><strong>**************

********************************CCSakuraforever: ********************************Gracias por el review y me alegra que te este gustando esta historia y en este veras como el rubio se salva de las garras del tuerto pero para el entrenamiento aun tendrás que esperar un poco.

****************************************************************matyuxx3: ****************************************************************Gracias por el review y me alegra que te este gustando esta historia y Naruto no ha dejado ninguna carta por dos sencillas razones, uno en el estado mental y psicológico en que abandono la aldea no estaba como para escribir una carta y dos, el no tenia pensado volver solo huir.

********************************************************************************************************************************darktiden: ********************************************************************************************************************************Gracias por el review y me alegra que te este gustando esta historia, en este cap sabrás que fue el orbe que introdujo Shinigami en Naruto y como ya he dicho en un comentario anterior ya tengo pensado como será el regreso de Naruto pero gracias por la idea. Me gusta ir cambiando las apariencias de los fems que utilizo para que fic y ya tengo pensada cual será la espada de Naruto y no será ninguna espada de kiri.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Guest: ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Gracias por el review y me alegra que te este gustando esta historia.

**Zafir09: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te este gustando esta historia, como ya he dicho en un comentario anterior no tengo pensado hacer un Dark Naruto y tranquilo que todos los amigos de Naruto sabran porque ocurrió aquello al igual que sus hermanas. Al igual que todas mis historias esto será un harem, y bastante grande en mi opinión.

Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando**-(demonio)**

_Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

><p>Los ocasionales destellos de los rayos iluminaban la noche mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza. Bastante lejos de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, cierto chico de blancos cabellos seguía caminando a paso lento pero seguro hacia el norte, alejándose a cada minuto más de aquel lugar al que hasta hace no muy poco llamó hogar.<p>

Naruto caminaba mirando el suelo a sus pies, sus ojos sin brillo alguno podrían hacerse pasar por los de un muerto. El ojomorado caminaba casi como un autómata sin prestar atención alguna a su entorno, solo cambiaba su forma de andar cuando algún obstáculo se metía en su camino.

En su mente, las imágenes de los ojos llenos de terror de sus amigos y de sus hermanas, los insultos de los aldeanos y el sentimiento de soledad estaba demasiado presente en el joven de cabellos blancos como la nieve mientras en su mente una hermosa voz no paraba de intentar subirle los ánimos desde hacia ya horas.

-**Vamos Naruto_kun, maldita sea tu no tienes nada de culpa por lo que ha ocurrido, todo la culpa es de esos malditos Uchihas, por favor vuelve a tu yo de siempre por favor.**-Decía la angustiada voz de la que había sido una de las mejores amigas de Naruto hasta el momento.

El peliblanco la había conocido hacia ya unos 2 años, el siempre fue consciente de que en algún momento tendría que lidiar con su inquilino interno y esperaba que, sino podían ser amigos, al menos pudiesen ser compañeros y que se pudiesen llevar bien, después de todo estarían juntos por muuuucho tiempo.

El primer encuentro entre esos dos fue completamente casual, un día el Uzumaki estaba jugando con sus amigos a las escondidas y al tratar de subirse a un árbol para esconderse, una rama que estaba seca y vieja se rompió e hizo que el chico se precipitase contra el suelo y quedase inconsciente. Cuando despertó ya no estaba en el parque donde jugaba con sus amigos sino en una extraña alcantarilla, Naruto no sabia donde estaba aunque mentiría si dijese que no suponía donde podría estar por lo que decidió caminar hacia el frente.

No supo exactamente por cuento tiempo estuvo caminando pero después de un rato llegó a lo que parecía ser el final de la húmeda y oscura alcantarilla. Al frente de el se alzaba una enorme jaula de grandes barrotes en la cual había un papel con el kaji de "sello" lo que confirmaba las sospechas del albino, estaba en su subconsciente y para ser más exactos estaba delante de la jaula de Kyubi.

-**Ara, ara, así que mi lindo carcelero al fin viene a hacerme una visita, ya era hora.**-Dijo una melodiosa y algo burlona voz desde el interior de la jaula.

Al acercarse al origen de la voz el ojimorado no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a la hermosa mujer que lo miraba desde dentro de la jaula. Era en pocas palabras preciosa, un largo cabello negro como la noche caía por su espalda hasta su bien formado trasero, un par de mechones caían a los lados de su rostro de facciones hermosas con 3 marcas en las mejillas iguales a las suyas y sobre su cabeza su cabello parecía asemejar unas orejas de zorro.

Los ojos de la joven eran de un hermoso color rojizo con la pupila rasgada y sus hermosos labios tenían un color rosado. La pelinegra vestía con un ajustado kimono blanco con un diseño de llamas doradas que mostraba bastante su gran busto, por lo menos una copa D o DD. El kimono solo llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos dejando ver toda la extensión de sus hermosas y bien torneadas piernas las cuales terminaban en una sandalias de sacerdotisa con calcetines.

-**Fufufu, te ves tan lindo con la cara toda roja Naruto_kun.**-Dijo la mujer al paralizado chico que al escuchar su voz al fin reaccionó.

-¿T-tu eres Kyubi?-Preguntó el anonadado Naruto haciendo reír un poco a la mujer.

-**Así es Naruto_kun, ¿o es que te esperabas otra cosa**?-Contesto la ojiroja con una sonrisa sensual que solo hizo que el sonrojo en la cara del chico aumentase.

-Es, es solo que no me imaginaba que fueras una mujer tan hermosa.-Contestó el chico haciendo que por un momento un ligero sonrojo apareciese en la cara de la pelinegra que sonrió feliz por el alago.

-**Tu si que sabes alagar a una dama**.-Dijo la chica con voz amable y una sonrisa.

Ese solo fue el primer encuentro de muchos, desde aquel día Naruto visitaba casi a diario a Kyubi a pesar de que muchas veces la bella pelinegra lo hacia enrojecer mucho. Con el tiempo se fueron haciendo muy amigos y la ojiroja le confió uno de sus mayores secretos, su verdadero nombre ya que Kyubi era solo el titulo que le habían puesto, su verdadero nombre era Hikari.

El chico y la kistune se habían echo muy íntimos lo que alegraba mucho a Hikari aun que ella no lo dijese. Desde que se separó de los demás Bijus los únicos que la habían tratado medianamente bien habían sido Mito y Kushina por lo que no podía evitar alegrarse de tener un amigo con el que hablar, y también avergonzar con sus insinuaciones.

Y era por todo esto que la pelinegra no era capaz de seguir viendo al albino en ese estado. Naruto le había abierto su corazón sin pedir nada a cambio, le había brindado su amistad y el dolor que en estos momentos sentía Hikari en su pecho por no poder ayudar al ojimorado era intenso pero sobre ese dolor había algo más.

-**Eres un mentiroso Naruto_kun.**-Dijo la chica en la mente del Namikaze haciendo que ese párese en seco mientras oía a Hikari sollozar en su interior.-**¿No le prometiste a tu padre que cuidarías de tu madre y tus hermanas? ¿No le habías prometido al viejo mono (**Sarutobi**) que te convertirías en Hokage y que protegerías la villa? Eres un mentiroso sin palabra, ¡NARUTO_KUN ERES UN MENTIROSO Y UN EMBUSTERO!-**

El grito de la chica resonó en la cabeza del peliblanco a la vez que la pelinegra dejaba caer una lagrima que se estrellaba contra el suelo de la mente de Naruto. En el exterior cuando la gota se rompió contra el suelo los ojos del Uzumaki se abrieron de golpe pero no solo eso, el brillo en los ojos de Naruto que había desaparecido hacia días, había vuelto y ahora sus ojos brillaban muchos más que antes.

En la mente del chico, Hikari lloraba, su amigo, el chico con el cual había forjado una amistad como nunca antes había tenido estaba desapareciendo y ella no podía hacer nada. Se sentía inútil, ella la gran Kyubi no Kitsune no podía hacer nada para salvar a su amigo del oscuro agujero en donde se estaba hundiendo su corazón, otra vez había fallado al igual que había fallado a su padre en tratar de mantener unidos a los demás Bijus.

Las lagrimas caían por su hermoso cuando de pronto una sensación cálida la rodeó haciéndola sentir mucho mejor y al alzar un poco la vista sus ojos rojos se toparon con los llorosos ojos morados de Naruto. El chico de cabellos blancos lloraba mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, la pelinegra estaba asombrada no solo por ver a ojimorado llorar sin parar de abrazarla, sino por que Naruto se había colado entre los barrotes de su jaula para hacerlo, algo que ella creía completamente imposible.

-Lo siento...soy peor que un mentiroso...so un cobarde...pero de verdad...esas miradas...esas miradas eran demasiado dolorosas...que ellas...que todos me mirasen de esa forma era demasiado para mi...-Dijo Naruto sin dejar de llorar y de abrazar a la chica la cual lo abrazó más fuerte.

-**No te preocupes Naruto_kun, yo siempre estaré de tu lado y estoy segura que cuando ellas comprendan porque ocurrió todo esto no volverán a mirarte de esa manera nunca más.**-Dijo la pelinegra mientras hundía la cara de Naruto en su pecho.

Los dos permanecieron un par de minutos en silencio, lo único que se oían eran los pequeños gimoteo del peliblanco. Después de un par de minutos de estar llorando Naruto se sentía mucho mejor pero de pronto sintió la húmeda lengua de la pelinegra lamiendole la cara retirándole las lagrimas en en al proceso.

-**Fufufu, sabes muy rico Naruto_kun.**-Dijo la chica mientras rozaba su mejilla con la del Uzumaki el cual tenia la cara roda roja.

-¿Eres y seras siempre una pervertida verdad?-Dijo el chico haciendo sonreír a la kitsune.

-**Sep, pero solo contigo Naruto_kun.**-Dijo Hikari guiñándole un ojo al rojo muchacho.-**Por cierto, ¿no tienes nada que decirme?-**

-Si, gracias, gracias por siempre preocuparte por mi y por hacerme volver en mi, sin ti ahora mismo estaría hundido en la tristeza y la oscuridad, sin duda tu nombre te viene como anillo al dedo.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa y haciendo que un ligero sonrojo apareciese en las mejillas de la ojiroja que solo pudo sonreír al ver como su amigo ya estaba recuperado.-Ya veras Hikari_chan, entrenaré y me volveré muy fuerte, pero eso no puedo hacerlo en la villa, las miradas de todo se me clavan en el corazón como un millón de agujas.-

**-No te preocupes, ya veras como encontramos un buen lugar donde puedas entrenar y si hace falta yo misma te entrenaré, y también estoy segura que te convertirás en un gran ninja Naruto_kun.-**Dijo la kistune con una linda sonrisa que puso muy rojo al chico, después de todo verla sonreír de esa forma era muy extraño, pero esa sonrisa de pronto fue sustituida por un rostro serio y preocupado.**-Naruto_kun debes darte prisa, siento presencias hostiles cerca y estoy segura que vienen a por ti.-**

Al escuchar esas palabras el peliblanco asintió y con rapidez salió de sus subconsciente y se puso a correr a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. Naruto afortunadamente ya tenia un ligero entrenamiento como ninja gracias a su madre que desde los 6 años empezó a instruirlo en las artes shinobis, solo conocía un par de cosas bastante iniciales pero en estos momentos eso era mejor que nada.

La tormenta ya había parado un poco y ahora solo ligeras gotas de agua caían sobre el Namikaze que saltaba de rama en rama a bastante velocidad. De pronto delante de el un sujeto con una mascara con el kanji de "ne" salió de golpe de entre unos arboles e intentó conectarle un preciso golpe en la base de la nuca pero Naruto dio un giro lateras hacia la derecha y con una gran rapidez le clavó un kunai en la pierna del tipo antes de seguir saltando a toda velocidad.

Su respiración era agitada y los músculos de las piernas le empezaban a doler bastante. Naruto saltó de la rama de un arbol a un claro y ante el aparecieron unos 10 hombres, todos vestidos de manera parecida al anterior al cual le había clavado el kunai y que ahora estaba al frente del grupo con una venda algo machada de sangre en la zona afectada.

-Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto_san, tu vendrás con nosotros quieras o no.-Dijo el tipo con voz monótona y carente de cualquier emoción a la vez que daba un paso como sus compañeros.

-No, dejadme en paz yo no os he echo nada, no os acerquéis.-Dijo Naruto empuñando el kunai con las dos manos las cuales no paraban de temblar.

-Da igual lo que digas, tu vendrás con nosotros y servirás a Danzou_sama te guste o no.-Volvió a decir el mismo tipo mientras seguía avanzando junto a sus compañeros.

-No, dejadme, no quiero, dejadme en paz, ¡DEJADME EN PAAAAAAAAZZZZ!-Gritó el albino cuando de pronto el chakra morado volvió a emanar con fuerza de el.

Al igual que hace semanas ese chakra demoníaco y de color morado empezó a emanar con fuerza de Naruto, girando a su alrededor con fiereza y volviendo a formar la misma extraña armadura que las vez pasada, pero esta vez había algo diferente. Entre la espesez del morado chakra podían verse lo que parecían ser trozos de un metal bastante oscuro pero no se lograba ver mucho más.

Por lo demás todo era igual que la vez pasada, la esclerótica de sus ojos se volvió azul añil mientras el anillo rojo alrededor del iris brillaba con fuerza. Las marcas en las mejillas se volvieron más salvajes y sus uñas crecieron volviéndose afiladas agarras.

-Estad atentos, Danzou_sama ya nos informo de que esto podía pasar, solo deben colocare los sellos inhibidores de chakra que nos dio.-Volvió a decir el líder del grupo mientras sacaba de ente sus ropas un par de papeles donde se encontraba el susodicho sello.

Los ninja Raiz se confiaron al creer que con esos sellos lo tenían todo echo, pero no se esperaron lo que pasó a continuación. El kanji de "uno" en la mano derecha del chico de pronto empezó a brillar con fuerza mientras más chakra morado era emanado del chico y se empezaba a remolinar en su mano izquierda a la vez que el kanji de "uno" se deformaba y cambiaba al kanji de "dos".

El chakra morado giraba con fuerza en la mano del chico mientras se iba alargando cada vez más. De golpe el chakra se disipó mostrando una extraña lanza en las manos del Uzumaki. La lanza debía de medir metro y medio, uno de sus lados era una larga cuchilla mientras el otro era dos cuchillas que asemejaban las pinzas de un cangrejo. La lanza era completamente negra con algunos detalles en los filos de las cuchillas de color rojo y en la cuchilla más grande de las dos que parecían una pinza unos extraños ojos cerrados estaban demasiado bien dibujados.

El grupo de ninjas de Raiz se congelaron al ver esa extraña arma, ellos no habían sido informados de que el Uzumaki tuviese algo así en su poder. A una velocidad increíble el chico desapareció de la vista de los ninja y reapareció a su espalda lanzando una andanada de estocadas con la parta de la cuchilla de la lanza. Los ninjas Raiz se movieron rápido y fueron capaces de esquivar la mayoría de los estoques o salir con solo algunas heridas, pero hubo uno de ellos que no tuvo tanta suerte.

La extraña lanza se clavó en mitad del pecho de uno de ellos atravesándolo de lado a lado como si fuese mantequilla. El cuerpo del ninja cayó al suelo sin vida y de nuevo el Uzumaki se lanzó enloquecido contra los demás ninja Raiz. Las estocadas no paraban de tratar matarlo y los ninja no podían creerse que un niño de apenas 8 años tuviese semejante poder.

En el interior del Uzumaki, Hikari veía todo ese chakra demoníaco de color morado emanar de lo más profundo del chico. La pelinegra tenía que cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos por culpa del poderoso viento que parecía traer el demoníaco chakra.

**-Esto otra vez, ¿de donde emana este chakra demoníaco? No se porque pero se me hace muy familiar pero no recuerdo de donde.**-Se dijo a sí misma la chica mientras en el exterior los ninja Raiz estaban pasando el peor momento de sus vidas.

Simplemente no eran rivales para el chico ante ellos, no tenían ninguna forma de detenerlo y de los aproximadamente 10 ninjas que eran al principio de la misión ahora solo eran 3 de los cuales a uno le faltaba el brazo izquierdo y otro había perdido la visión en el ojo derecho.

-¿Taichou que hacemos?-Preguntó el que le faltaba un brazo al líder del grupo.

-Las ordenes de Danzou_sama fueron claras, capturar al jinchuriki vivo y sino se pudiese atrapar acabar con el a toda costa.-Dijo el líder del grupo haciendo asentir a sus compañeros que ya sabían que es lo que debían hacer.

Los tres ninjas de Raiz se lanzaron contra el armado ojimorado que usando la parte de la cuchilla de su arma lanzo un corte horizontal que partió por la mitad a los tres tipos, que explotaron en nubes de humo. De pronto los tipos aparecieron a su espalda agarrándose a el como pudieron y con cientos de notas explosivas por todo su cuerpo.

BOOOOOMMMMM.

La tremenda explosión resonó con fuerza tremenda por todo el bosque haciendo que los animales huyesen en manada. En el centro del claro un gran cráter humeante de varios metros de diámetro era lo único que se podía ver a causa de la gran humareda.

-**¡GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!-**Fue el rugido que se oyó con fuerza antes de que con su lanza el Uzumaki despejase todo el humo.

Al despejarse el humo pudo verse al albino que pesa a tener un par de quemaduras en la cara las cueles ya empezaban a sanar estaba completamente ileso. Por lo visto la armadura de chakra que portaba le había protegido por completo de la explosión. De pronto volvió a rugir con fuerza y empezó a caminar con la lanza en su mano.

En el subconsciente del chico Hikari miraba sin poder hacer nada como Naruto ante ella era rodeado y empezaba a ser consumido por el extraño chakra morado. Ella empezó a llorar ya que no podía hacer nada de nada por ayudarlo por culpa de la jaula de que la aprisionaba. Las lagrimas caían por sus bello rostro cuando de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear su rostro sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad.

-No te preocupes hija, deja que yo me encargue de esto.-Dijo una voz anciana antes de que un gran resplandor cegase a la chica por completo.

Cuando Hikari abrió los ojos ya no estaba en aquella húmeda y oscura cloaca sino en un espacio completamente en blanco. Un quejido llamó su atención y al mirar que era pudo ver al peliblanco en el suelo ya en estado normal. Sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzó sobre el y lo abrazó con fuerza e intentó despertarlo pero nada, el chico estaba inconsciente.

-**Otra vez a ocurrido lo mismo que cuando esos malditos Uchihas intentaron matarlo, me pregunto que demonios es ese chakra morado, ¿tu tienes alguna idea padre?**-Dijo la mujer pelinegra mirando al hombre que se había colocado a su lado.

Al lado de la chica había un hombre anciano, alto y con la piel grisácea. El viejo tenia una larga barba y el cabello corto de punta y que parecía formar un par de cuernos en la frente, ambos de color grisáceo pero lo más curioso en el anciano hombre era que en su frente había un extraño símbolo parecido a círculos concentricos . El anciano vestía un haori blanco con un alto cuello, revelando su collar con seis magatama rojos.

-En realidad, se exactamente que es ese chakra morado hija, pero es mejor que esperemos a que Naruto_kun despierta para no tener que contar la misma historia dos veces.-Dijo el anciano hombre con voz sabia haciendo asentir a la ojiroja.

Los minutos pasaron con lentitud hasta que por fin después de media hora el albino volvió a abrir los ojos. La cabeza le daba vueltas y abría los ojos con lentitud y lo primero que notó fueron dos cosas, la primera que ya no estaba en el claro del bosque y la segunda que su cabeza reposaba en las piernas de Hikari. Esto ultimo no habría sido nada malo si no fuese porque su cabeza estaba mirando en dirección a la chica y por las ropas que ella vestía podía ver la ropa interior negra que usaba la kitsune.

-**Disfrutas de las vistas Naruto_kun.**-Dijo la pelinegra con voz dulce haciendo que Naruto se levantara de golpe.

-(Sigue siendo igual de pervertida que siempre).-Pensó el anciano con una gota en la nuca al ver la escena.

-¿Hikari_chan se puede saber donde estamos? De un momento estaba en el bosque huyendo de esos tipos cuando de pronto...¿que ocurrió? No recuerdo nada después de que tratasen de atraparme.-Dijo el ojimorado con preocupación sobre lo que había sucedido.

-**Tu, tu usaste de nuevo ese chakra morado, es gracias a el que ahora estés bien.**-Dijo la kistune señalando al hombre a un lado de ella.

-¿T-tu quien eres?-Preguntó el chico algo intimidado por el aura del anciano ante el, era parecida a la de Sarutobi pero mucho más poderosa.

-Es un placer conocerte al fin Naruto_kun, mi nombre es Ototsuki Hagoromo también conocido como Rikkudo Sennin y el padre de Hikari.-Se presentó el hombre haciendo que los ojos de Narito se abrieran como platos.

Ante el estaba el creador del ninjustu moderno, el mismísimo Rikkudo Sennin en persona. Desde pequeño su padrino Jiraya le contaba historia sobre las hazañas de este hombre el cual muchos creían que era solo una leyenda, pero ahora estaba cara a cara junto a el.

-E-es un placer Hagoromo_sama.-Dijo el chico con una reverencia haciendo sonreír al anciano, al parecer tenia buenos modales.-Pero sino le molesta la pregunta, ¿que hace usted aquí?-

-**Eso padre, ¿que hace usted aquí? Moriste hace muchos años.**-Dijo la pelinegra con tono triste en sus palabras.

-Estoy aquí por una razón muy sencilla, tu Naruto_kun eres mi reencarnación, el heredo directo de mi legado y el que en el futuro deberá de ser conocido como el Nindaime Rukkudo Sennin.-Dijo el hombre haciendo que las mandíbulas de Naruto y Hikari tocasen el suelo.

A esa revelación le siguió una largiiiiiiiisima charla sobre los orígenes del chakra, el árbol y la fruta del chakra que comió su madre, la batalla contra el Juubi, el conflicto entre sus dos hijos y cientos de cosas más que dejaron sin palabras a Naruto y a Hikari, pero aun quedaba una cuestión por resolver.

-Ya veo, eso sin duda es increíble, soy la reencarnación del hombre más poderoso de todos los tiempos.-Dijo el albino con una ligera sonrisa que se extendió al anciano y a la pelinegra ya que ambos se temían que reaccionase de una forma negativa pero por fortuna no fue así.-Pero cambiando de tema, ¿usted sabe que es ese extraño chakra morado y de donde procede?-

-Así es, ahora mismo os mostraré de donde procede, seguidme.-Dijo el sabio de los seis caminos haciendo que el lugar donde estaban volviese a ser la oscura alcantarilla, lo más curioso es que Hikari estaba fuera de su jaula pero nadie le dio importancia a eso en ese momento.

Caminaron por el lugar durante varios minutos hasta que al fin llegaron al que parecía ser el lugar a donde los estaba guiando el viejo hombre. Ante ellos una jaula aun más grande e imponente que la de Hikari se alzaba frente a ellos con gruesos barrotes y de dentro se podía oír a algo roncar con fuerza.

-**¿Q-que es este lugar padre?**-Preguntó Hikari con algo de miedo al sentir un poco del poder del ser que habitaba esa jaula.

-En este lugar esta sellado el origen del chakra morado, el ser que esta detrás de estos barrotes, es el Juubi no Okami.-Dijo el viejo dejando a los otros dos completamente sin palabras.

Naruto y Hikari miraron a la jaula y aun que no eran capaces de ver casi nada debido a la oscuridad del lugar, si podían sentir un inmenso poder dentro de ella. Simplemente esto era increíble, ante ellos estaba el Biju más poderoso de todos los tiempo y del que se dice nacieron los otros 9, era una locura.

-Pero, ¿como es posible que Juubi este sellado dentro de mi?-Preguntó el joven ojimorado al anciano.

-Veras Naruto_kun, cuando mi hermano y yo nos enfrentamos al Juubi decidimos que teníamos que dividirlo en 3 para que nunca pudiese revivir. Aquella batalla fue intensa y al final vencimos pero mi querido hermano falleció, yo solo no tenia poder suficiente para poder dividirlo en 3 partes por lo que tuve que pedirle ayuda a una existencia superior, a Shinigami.-Dijo Hagoromo impresionando a sus dos oyentes.-Fue una suerte para mi que Shinigami estuviese interesado en el alma de Juubi y no me pido nada a cambio de llevársela con el, una que el se llevó el alma de Juubi yo separé su cuerpo con el que cree la actual luna y su chakra con el que fueron creados los demás Bijus.-

-Increíble.-Dijo Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

-**Padre usted nunca nos contó nada de estos y además si todo eso es cierto, ¿por que el alma de Juubi esta sellado en el interior de Naruto_kun y es más, como es posible que el tenga su chakra si tu lo usaste para crearnos? Y además, ¿que es esa armadura y esa extraña lanza que Naruto a usado?-**Preguntó Hikari, después de todo el sabio nunca le había contado esta historia a ninguno de los Bijus.

-Nunca os dije nada de esto ya que no vi la necesidad de hacerlo y la razón de que Juubi está sellado en Naruto_kun tampoco la tengo muy clara. Cuando tu fuiste sellada en Naruto_kun, Shinigami se apareció ante mi y me dijo que iba a sellar el alma de Juubi dentro de Narto_kun y me dijo que después de un tiempo Juubi iría recuperando poco a poco su chakra al estar en contacto con el tuyo Hikari.-Explicó el aciano dejando muy sorprendida a la kitsune.

-**¿Por que Shinigami aria algo como eso? Esto es muy extraño.**-Dijo la Kitsune poniendo una cara pensativa.

-Como te he dicho a día de hoy aun no se la respuesta a esa pregunta, y la lanza y la armadura no estoy del todo seguro pero creo que son alguna especie de armas creadas por Juubi pero desgraciadamente no tengo una idea clara.-Respondió con total sinceridad el sabio antes de poner una cara muy seria.-Pero por ahora eso da igual, ya se resolverá en el futuro, ahora hay otra cosa importante que debes saber Naruto_kun.-

-¿De que se trata?-Dijo el albino con un poco de preocupación por lo que podía ser.

-Se trata de dos importantes tareas que tengo para ti dado que eres mi heredero, la primera, quiero que te hagas amigo de Juubi una vez despierte.-Dijo el anciano impresionando al ojimorado y la pelinegra.-Durante estos años he visto lo bien que te llevas con Hikari y la amistad que habéis formado, se que esto no será algo sencillo pero de verdad necesito que trates de hacerte amigo de Juubi.-

-**Pero padre, ¿por que pides a Naruto_kun que haga tan peligrosa misión? Juubi es muy diferente a los demás Bijus, tu nos criaste y nos trataste como humanos hasta que moriste pero Juubi nació y se crió en al Makai, es completamente diferente a cualquiera de nosotros**.-Dijo la pelinegra exaltada por la difícil misión que su padre le estaba encargando a Naruto.

-Veréis, cuando mi hermano y yo nos enfrentamos Juubi ambos nos dimos cuenta de algo, por encima de la furia y la ira de despedía Juubi más que nada parecía estar confundido y aterrado. A día de hoy aun no se el porque de esto pero creo que si tu Naruto_kun no intentas podrías formar una amistad con Juubi al igual que lo has hecho con Hikari. Cuando Juubi despierte según creo estará mucho más calmado que cuando mi hermano y yo le enfrentamos por lo que es muy probable que puedas hablar tranquilamente con el.-Explicó con clama el sabio de los seis caminos haciendo asentir al chico.

-Entiendo, puedes confiar en mi aré todo lo posible por hacerme su amigo, es una promesa y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.-Dijo Naruto otra vez con esa férrea voluntad ardiendo en sus ojos y haciendo sonreír al anciano.

-Estoy seguro de lo lograras Naruto_kun, ahora desgraciadamente la siguiente misión no es para nada más fácil que la anterior, quiero pedirte que trates de encontrar la verdadera paz para este mundo.-Dijo el anciano dejando a Hikari con la mandíbula por el suelo y al peliblanco extrañamente interesado en sus palabras.-Veras Naruto_kun, este mundo a sido manchado con los sentimientos malvados de las personas y si continua a este ritmo los humanos acabarán auto-destruyéndose a causa de la estupidez misma que caracteriza la raza huma. Se que lo que te pido puede parecer imposible pero yo aun tengo fe en los humanos y estoy seguro que con el suficiente esfuerzo se puede lograr, un mundo donde no haya guerras y donde todos puedan convivir en paz.-

El silenció se hizo por completo en el lugar, lo único que podía oírse eran los ronquidos de Juubi detrás de su jaula. Hikari no daba crédito a lo que acaba de pedir su padre que hiciera Naruto, eso era completamente imposible. Los seres humanos siempre tendrían sentimientos de oído, envida y venganza en ellos y estos sentimientos siempre podrían provocar que una guerra empezase incluso por la causa más estúpida.

-**Padre ese sueño es muy bonito pero deberías de saber que algo como eso es imposible, los seres humanos nunca...-**

-¡Yo lo lograré!-Saltó de pronto Naruto sorprendido a la kitsune que al mirarlo a los ojos no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la voluntad en los ojos del chico ardía con una fuerza increíble y esto solo podía hacer sonreír a Hagoromo.-Lo lograré, no se como ni con que medios pero lo lograré, conseguiré que este mundo alcance la verdadera paz para que todos puedan vivir en armonía.-

-**Naruto_kun...-**Dijo la ojiroja aun con las mejillas sonrojadas al escuchar tales palabras del chico.

-Estoy seguro que con esa voluntad que arde en tus ojos lo lograras Naruto_kun, ahora desgraciadamente debo irme y desgraciadamente es muy probable que no volvamos a vernos, pero estoy seguro que te irá muy bien en el futuro.-Dijo el sabio haciendo sonreír y asentir al chico frente a el.-Por cierto ya que no tienes pensado regresar a tu hogar por el momento creo que deberías de ir a las ruinas de Uzushio, estoy seguro que allí podrás encontrar alguna cosa que te sean de ayuda para entrenar y además no creo que a nadie se le ocurra pensar que te encuentras allí, ¡ah! Y por cierto antes de irme, quiero que sepas que tienes mi bendición si en el futuro deseas casarte con Hikari o con cualquiera de mis demás hijas, ahora si, adiós Naruto_kun, Hikari, cuidaos mucho.-

Con esas ultimas palabras el sabio de los caminos desapareció delante de los muy rojos Naruto y Hikari en un resplandor. Cuando los dos volvieron a abrirlos ojos Naruto estaba frente a Hikari que estaba detrás de los barrotes de su jaula nuevamente, por lo visto ella solo había podido salir momentáneamente gracias de alguna forma a Hagoromo. Los dos cruzaron miraras y se pusieron muy rojos al recordar las ultimas palabras que el sabio de los seis caminos les había dedica.

-C-creo que lo mejor e-es que me ponga en marcha hacia U-uzushio.-Dijo el peliblanco apartando su mirada de la chica.

-**S-si creo que sería lo mejor, pero por cierto Naruto_kun, y-yo estaría encantada de ser tu esposa.**-Dijo la pelienegra con una linda sonrisa junto un ligero sonrojo que hizo que Naruto se pusiera tan rojo que hasta parecía echar humo, inmediatamente se esfumó de su subconsciente.-**Fufu creo que a ti también te gusta esa idea.- **

El ojimorado se despertó en mitad del cráter de la explosión, miró en todas direcciones y se dio cuenta que de los cuerpo de sus enemigos ya no quedaba nada. Se levantó y tras un par de minutos saltando llegó a una zona de arbustos donde anteriormente había dejado su mochila para que no le molestase al huir, después de todo en un principio el plan de Naruto para escapar de los ninjas de Raiz era conseguir un escondite y cuando le hubiesen perdido el rastro volver para recuperar su mochila.

Naruto se echó la mochila a la espalda y empezó a andar, su ritmo fue aumentado con cada paso un poco y antes de darse cuenta estaba corriendo a todo velocidad en la dirección donde se suponía estaba la antigua villa ninja. En su rostro una brillante sonrisa y en sus ojos un brillo nunca antes visto estaban muy presentes, lo lograría, no importaba lo difícil que fuese lo iba a lograr, lograría que este mundo alcanzase la paz verdadera.

El albino por estar metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta pero desde lejos un sujeto que vestía un manto negro y que usaba una mascara de un solo ojo lo miraba alejarse con curiosidad, una idea cruzó la mente del enmascarado que decidió seguir al joven y tratar de hablar con el más adelante, quien sabe quizás había encontrado a un aliado en potencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Akuma sigue viendo a las dos hermanas clavar más y más tablas de maderas en puertas y ventanas.<strong>

**-Ryuko_nee_sama dese prisa no nos que da mucho tiempo, ella dijo que vendría esta tarde.-Dice Harumi mientras mientras trae más tablas.**

**-Voy todo lo rápido que puedo.-Dice Ryuko sin dejar de clavar tablas y tablas.**

**-Ok, esto ya me empieza a inquietar, bueno espero que el cap les halla gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. En el próximo cap veremos el encuentro entre Naruto y Obito, emocionante no? Bueno sin mucho más que decir solo diré lo de siempre,** **si tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerme alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic, espero vuestros reviews con ilusión.-**

**-Se despide u****n día más Akuma no Ryu, ******cuídense mucho, no se olviden de pasarse por mis otros fics y hasta el próximo cap.-************


	3. Chapter 3

**-Muy buenas a todos, soy Akuma no Ryu.-**

**-Yo soy Ryuko, encantada de estar de nuevo con ustedes.-**

**-Yo soy Harumi, me alegro de volver a verlos.-**

**-Y por ultimo yo, la genial, fantastica y asombrosa Airi jajaja.-Dice cierta pelirroja de ojos a dos colores.**

**-A este ritmo estas presentaciones tendremos que hacerlas en un maldito auditorio, bueno volviendo a lo realmente importante, me alegra mucho estar aquí de nuevo trayéndoles este nuevo cap de este fic que tanto parece haberos gustados, no tengo mucho más que decir por lo que os dejaré con lo de siempre y el nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten y los leo al final.-**

**-Disfruten del cap que quedó muy bien.-Dice Ryuko.**

**-Que tengan una feliz lectura.-Dice Harumi haciendo una reverencia.**

**-Diviértanse y disfruten de las locas ideas de Akuma mientras yo disfruto de su cuerpo.-Dice la pelirroja antes de tirarse encima del escritor.**

**savitarsurffer:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por el review, las novias de Naruto serán sin duda muy interesantes, y abundantes, y para saber sobre Tobi solo lee el cap.

**chivotenkai**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por el review, para saber como están las cosas en Konoha aun tendrás que esperar un poco y solo tienes que leer el cap para saber como actuará Tobi jeje seguro que te sorprende y si, Ju bi será muy linda.

**Joshep1:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por el review, siempre trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible pero si la inspo no llega no se puede hacer nada y tranquilo porque no pienso abandonar ninguna de mis historias.

**caballerooscuro117 **: Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por el review, lo del poder de Jubi tengo pensado algo muy interesante y esta relacionado con la armadura y la lanza del cap anterior, solo tienes que leer para saber que pasará.-

**darktiden**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por el review, la apariencia de Hikari la inventé yo, en la que utilizo la apariencia de Ahri para Kyubi es en mi fic de hermanos Uzumaki, en un principio no tenia pensado incluir ninguna chica del LoL pero después de leer tu review, y jugar 16 horas seguidas al LoL, he pensado en incluir a dos, no te diré quienes para no arruinarte la sorpresa y por cierto, dime tu nick y nos echamos unas partidas juntos.

**CCSakuraforever**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por el review, y aquí esta el nuevo cap con un montón de sucesos.

**matyuxx3:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por el review y para saber que encontrará en Uzu solo tienes que seguir leyendo.

**AnarKista13:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por el review y para saber del bueno de Tobi solo tienes que leer el cap.

**Kurayami no Kurai: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por el review, la razón por la que Sakura no esta en la historia es por que no se me ocurre un papel para ella ya que tengo pensado hacer un gran cambio a la historia original, por eso es que no me se ocurre ningún papel para Sakura y si la acabase metiendo a la historia acabaría como una personaje secundario, también decir que no es que Sakura no me agrade, es solo que no se donde ponerla. Itachi no será el unico que ya no este en Akatsuki y me alegra que te guste este loco fic mio, y eso que aun quedan muchas cosas por ver.

**Zafir09:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por el review, varios de los bijus serán chicas pero otros no pero Jubi si será chica, más adelante pondré que ocurrió cuando todos se enteraron de lo que había pasado y por cierto, no me molesta que me corrijan, es una forma de crecer como escritor, pero so que se dice Nindaime y no Nidaime, puedes mirarlo en google, y se escribe Rikudou Sennin y también puedes mirarlo en google sino me crees.

**FALLEN:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por el review, lo siento pero no la voy a meter ya que no se mucho de ella y no se donde podría encajar en la historia.

**naruto tendo rikudo:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por el review, y lo que se me vino encima fue una pelirroja acosadora.

**Core Nakisawa:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por el review, y si el harem ahora tiene buena pinta espérate uno poco que aun faltan bastantes chicas por aparecer.

Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando**-(demonio)**

_Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

Una gran luna llena podía verse en lo alto del cielo estrellado mientras en la tierra cierto chico de blancos cabellos hervía el agua para su ramen instantáneo en una pequeña fogata. La leña crepitaba mientras el cálido fuego iluminaba el sonriente rostro del chico que no podía dejar de sonreír por la cosas que ese increíble día habían ocurrido.

Siendo sinceros aun no podía creérselo del todo, y nadie le culparía, es decir, el era la encarnación, el heredero directo del ninja más fuerte de toda la historia y no solo eso, sino que también en su interior se encontraba dormida el alma del más poderoso de los Bijus, más incluso que Hikari de la cual se decía que podía provocar tsunamis y destruir montañas, el Jubi no Okami.

-(Tengo que llegar a Uzu cuanto antes y empezar a entrenar para lograr hacer que este mundo alcance la verdadera paz, un lugar donde la gente pueda convivir en paz y no halla guerras, ¿no seria algo genial Hikari_chan).-Pensó el chico mientras vertía el agua caliente dentro del tazón de ramen instantáneo.

-**Sin duda seria algo muy hermoso de ver Naruto_kun pero no será nada fácil lograr algo como eso, aunque estoy segura que con ese entusiasmo que tienes seguro que lo logras**.-Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa en la mente del chico.

-(Ya lo veras, aré de este mundo un lugar donde todos puedan convivir en paz).-Dijo el albino con decisión en sus palabras antes de empezar a devorar con hambre su amado alimento.

Mientras Naruto devoraba su ramen, desde una distancia prudente y sin que el chico lo supiese era observado por un sujeto que portaba una mascara naranja en forma de espirar y con un solo ojo. El sujeto vestía una larga túnica negra con capucha y miraba desde una rama al joven Uzumaki con esa idea aun rondando por su mente, una sonrisa se formo en la cara enmascara del sujeto mientras pensaba en todo lo que lograría si conseguía reclutar a Naruto para Akatsuki, después de todo a ellos solo les interesaba el chakra de los Bijus, el alma de estos no les era para nada útil.

Despacio a un lado del enmascarado un ser un tanto peculiar empezó a brotar de la misma rama donde este se encontraba. Parecía una venus atrapa moscas, con cada uno de los lados de su cara en un color distinto, de dientes afilados y ojos amarillos. El hombre-planta, por llamarlo de alguna forma, vestía una larga capa negra con nubes rojas.

-¿Estas completamente segura de esto Obiko?-Dijo la parte blanca del ser con aspecto de planta.

-Si, con el de nuestro lado Akatsuki se volverá más fuerte y el plan Ojo de Luna podrá ser ejecutado con más facilidad.-Respondió la ahora conocida como Obiko con voz fría y casi carente de emociones pero netamente femenina.

-Eso no lo niego, pero, ¿de verdad crees que se unirá a ti tan fácilmente?-Volvió a preguntar la parte blanca a la enmascarada mujer.

-No lo se, pero al menos estoy segura de que será más fácil tratar de convencerlo ahora de que se una a notros que cuando crezca, después de todo los niños pequeños son fácilmente influenciables, y más si Tobi es quien les enseña cual es el verdadero camino que deben seguir por que Tobi en un buen chico.-Dijo la chica con una voz bastante infantil y tonta al final.

-**Parece que tienes un problema mental cuando hablas de esa forma tan ****estúpida**-Dijo la parte oscura del ser planta antes de que la enmascarada bajase de la rama y empezase a caminar en dirección al albino.

De regreso con Naruto, el chico devoraba a placer su amado ramen cuando de pronto unos arbustos se movieron provocando algo de ruido y haciendo que el albo agarrase un kunai a su espalda. Naruto empuñó el arma contra un delgado y casi invisible hilo ninja el cual al ser cortado activaría la trampa que había preparado con ayuda de Hikari.

La trampa era muy sencilla, al seccionar al cable un montón de troncos bastantes pesados caerían encima de sus posibles perseguidores. No era una trampa mortal ni mucho menos para un ninja, pero ni falta que hacia, solo necesitaba el tiempo suficiente como para agarrar su mochila y correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitiesen.

-¡Aquí esta Tobiiii!-Gritó de pronto un extraño sujeto usando una mascara naranja con una voz bastante infantil.

(**Aquí quiero aclarar una cosa, Naruto en ese momento no sabe que Obiko, que es Tobi, es una mujer ya que ella actúa como un hombre cuando hace de Tobi, por cierto, ¿a que esto no os lo esperabais XXD?**)

-¿Pero que demonios?-Dijo el albino cortando sin querer el hilo dejando caer todos los troncos encima de la enmascarada.

-¡HYAAAAAA!-Gritó la chica cuando todos los troncos se le dejaron caer encima.

-¡Mierda!-Gritó ahora el Uzumaki yendo de inmediato a ayudar al extraño tipo, retiró los troncos que había sobre su cabeza y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír al ver la espiral que tenia el sujeto en su único ojo visible.-Lo lamento mucho, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Ittaaai, ¿por qué le hiciste eso a Tobi?-Dijo la enmascarada mientras era ayudada por Naruto a levantarse.

-De verdad que lo lamento mucho, apareció de una forma tan sorpresiva que que activé la trampa sin querer.-Se volvió a disculpar el Namikaze mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano.

-Esta bien, Tobi te perdona, ¿pero por qué tenias una trampa como esa si se puede saber?-Preguntó Tobi mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa.

-Bueno, es que había unos tipos que me querían atrapar y tenia que cubrirme las espaldas.-Respondió el chico con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-(Ya veo, probablemente Danzou estará tratando de capturar a Naruto_kun para volverlo uno de sus ninjas sin sentimientos, ese bastardo).-Pensó Obiko mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.-Pues que sepas que era una trampa muy buena, Tobi no lo vio venir.-

-Valla gracias, por cierto soy Naruto, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.-Dijo el chico tendiéndose la mano al extraño tipo.

-Soy Tobi, un placer Naruto_kun.-Dijo la enmascarada estrechando la mano del joven.

-**Naruto_kun ten cuidado, este tipo me da mala espina.**-Dijo la voz de cierta pelinegra, ese tipo le sonaba de algo pero ahora no caía.

-(¿Estas segura Hikari_chan? No se a mi me parece un tipo bastante simpático y amable, además es bastante gracioso).-Contestó Naruto dudando un poco de las palabras de la kitsune.

-**Tu solo hazme caso Naruto_kun.**-Dijo la chica con voz firme haciendo asentir mentalmente al chico.

-Por cierto Naruto_kun, ¿te importa si Tobi cena contigo? Tobi tiene hambre pero unos malvados le han robado la comida.-Dijo la enmascarada mientras un aura depresiva la rodeaba a la vez que un fuerte rugido brotaba de su estomago.

-Claro que no me importa, aunque solo tengo ramen jeje.-Dijo Naruto mientras volvía a tomar asiento junto a la hoguera con la enmascarada frente a el y ella tenia una sonrisa detrás de su mascara.

-(Es una buena persona al igual que sus padres, sabiendo eso y sabiendo también por todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos años en la aldea creo que puedo ponerlo de mi lado, solo necesito llevar la conversación por donde necesito y hacer que se una a mi causa).-Pensó analíticamente Obiko mientras se sentaba frente al ojimorado.

-Pues aquí tienes Tobi_san.-Dijo Naruto entregando a Tobi un humeante vaso de ramen y sin quererlo, las mangas de la sudadera que estaba usando se echaron hacia atrás dejando ver a la enmascarada aquellas marca en su muñecas.

-(Esas marcas en sus muñecas...no, no, no, es imposible que sea eso, solo tiene 8 años por amor de Dios, ¿como iba a tener un chico de esa edad algo como eso?)-Pensó la Uchiha, no queriendo creer que un chico de solo 8 años de edad había intentado suicidarse cortándose las venas, pero su curiosidad pudo con ella.-Naruto_kun, sino te importa que pregunte, ¿qué son esas marcas en tus muñecas?-

-...Bueno, hace unos días traté de hacer algo de lo que ahora en verdad me arrepiento.-Dijo el chico con voz triste mientras se frotaba un poco las muñecas y Obiko abría grandes los ojo antes esta repuesta.

-Pero...¿Por qué un chico tan joven como tu aria algo tan terrible como eso? Tobi no lo entiende.-Preguntó la pelinegra a la cual se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y que por muy poco casi se olvida de seguir con su actuación.

-Pues verá, de donde yo vengo ocurrieron cosas y todos empezaron a creer que era una especie de monstruo. Desde pequeño la mayoría de la gente me ha mirado con odio por cierta condición, pero siempre había tenido a mi familia y a mis amigos de mi lado, pero cuando esto ocurrió incluso ellos se alejaron de mi.-Dijo el albino dejando sin palabras a la enmascarada.

-¿Q-que es lo que ocurrió? Tobi tiene curiosidad?-Dijo Obiko después de haber estado un par de segundos en silencio.

-No se si debería de hablar de algo como eso con alguien que acabo de conocer.-Dijo Naruto aun teniendo presente en su cabeza la palabras de la kitsune.

-Mooou, vamoooos Naruto-kun, soy Tobi y Tobi es un buen chico.-Dijo el enmascarado adoptando una pose algo estúpida que hizo reír al Namikaze.

-(Hikari_chan sinceramente no se porque dices que es peligroso, a mi parece alguien muy simpático y mi intuición me dice que puedo confiar en el, y tu siempre me dices que haga caso a mi intuición).-Dijo el chico en su mente mientras se terminaba su ramen haciendo suspirar a su inquilina interna.

-**Está bien Naruto_kun, pero ten mucho cuidado, ¿vale? Y si ves cualquier movimiento sospechoso tira una de tus bombas de gas pimienta y sal corriendo**.-Dijo la kitsune preocupada por lo que ese desconocido podría hacerle al chico que se había ganado su corazón.

Naruto le contó a Tobi sobre su condición de contenedor del alma de Kyubi, Obiko actuó sorprendida aunque ya sabia de esto. Lo siguiente que el albo le contó hizo que los ojos de la Uchiha se abriesen como platos y que su sangre hirviese. Su propio clan, era cierto que ella había cortado todos sus lazos con el clan Uchiha y Konoha hace tiempo pero aun así que gente con la que estaba relacionada por sangre hiciese un acto tan terrible como ese no le agradaba para nada.

-(¿Como pudieron hacerle eso a un niño pequeño? Un mundo donde un niño de 8 años tiene que pasar por un infierno como ese no esta bien, este mundo está podrido hasta la médula y la única forma de cambiar esto es introducir a todo el mundo dentro del Tsukuyomi Infinito).-Pensó Obiko mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños y su Sharingan giraba furioso en sus ojos sin que el Uzumaki se diese cuenta de esto.

-¿Que clase de mundo es uno en que un niño de solo 8 años sufre algo como eso?-Dijo Naruto con sonrisa triste en su rostro.

-Un mundo que está podrido, un mundo que necesita un cambio.-Dijo la enmascarada con vos seria olvidándose por un momento de actuar como Tobi.

-Si, tienes razón, este mundo necesita un cambio, y uno bien grande.-Contestó Naruto con una sonrisa que se extendió a la Uchiha.

-(El piensa igual que yo, sabia que era buena idea intentar que te unieses a mi causa, Naruto_kun contigo de mi lado estoy segura de que el plan Ojo de Luna será ejecutado sin problemas).-Pensó Obiko pero antes de que la pelinegra pudiese decir una palabras más, el albino se le adelantó.

-Es por eso que yo seré quien haga ese cambio.-Dijo de pronto el ojimorado con una voz decidida y una sonrisa en su cara sorprendido a Obiko que se sonrojó un poco al ver esa sonrisa y esos ojos decididos.-Yo seré quien logre que este mundo alcance la verdadera paz, un mundo donde todas las personas puedan vivir en armonía y donde no halla guerras, se que no será algo fácil, lo se muy bien pero no por eso voy a rendirme, porque yo de verdad creo que este mundo aun puede salvarse.-

La Uchiha se quedó callada sin saber que decir, ella no se había esperado para nada esto. Naruto hablaba con tal determinación y pasión en sus palabras que por un momento los ideales que Madara le inculco de joven se tambalearon. ¿De verdad seria eso posible conseguir un mundo donde existiese la verdadera paz sin necesidad del Tsukuyo Inifinito?

-(Eso es imposible, por muy bonito que suene conseguir algo como eso sin el Tsukuyomi Infinito es imposible, la naturaleza propia del ser humano siempre busca el conflicto, es completamente imposible que algo como eso en verdad pueda lograrse...).-Trató de convencerse así misma Obiko pero a pesar de todo esas palabras habían calado bien hondo en ella por lo que tenia que preguntar.-¿Y como piensas lograrlo Naruto_kun?-

-Pues ahora mismo no tengo ni la más mínima idea.-Respondió el ojimorado con sinceridad y una despreocupada sonrisa haciendo que la pelinegra se cayese comicamente al suelo.

-E-eres muy sincero Naruto_kun, pero si ni siquiera tienes una idea para lograr lo que dices, ¿como lograr que este mundo alcance esa verdadera paz?.-Preguntó la Uchiha con curiosidad, queriendo saber lo que le contestaría el chico que había conseguido hacerla vacilar en sus creencias.

-Como ya le he chico a día de hoy aun no tengo ni idea de como lograrlo, pero estoy seguro que de alguna forma lo conseguiré, porque ese mundo de paz es mi sueño y también la promesa que le hice a alguien muy importante voy a lograrlo, no me importa lo difícil que sea, es una promesa y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.-Dijo Naruto golpeándose el pecho con el puño, con una gran sonrisa en su cara y con una tremenda determinación y confianza en sus palabras que hicieron que la Uchiha sintiese sus mejillas cálidas y que su corazón bombease con fuerza.

Esas palabras golpearon con fuerza a la pelinegra que por un momento sustituyo al chico frente a ella con una imagen sonriente de cuando era más joven y aun estaba junto a Kakashi, Rin y Minato. ¿Y si lo que Naruto decía era cierto, y si de verdad se podía conseguir la verdadera paz sin necesidad del genjutsu de nivel global? Además el Tsukuyomi Infinito era a fin de cuentas solo eso, una ilusión, nada de esa paz, de ese mundo idílico sería verdad.

-Jejeje creo que me he emocionado un poco con ese discurso.-Dijo un poco a penado el Namikaze mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano.-He dicho todas esas palabras bonitas siendo aun un debilucho que no puede defenderse por si mismo.-

-Entonces, ¿que te parece si Tobi te entrena?-Dijo de pronto la enmascarada hablando de nuevo con ese tono de voz alegre e infantil sorprendiendo al albo.

-¿Lo dice enserio Tobi_san?-Preguntó el sorprendido ojimorado por la repentina proposición.

-¡Pues claro que si! Ademas, aun que no lo parezca Tobi es muy fuerte.-Dijo Tobi haciendo una pose un tanto estúpida que pretendía hacer énfasis en lo que había dicho.-Y además, Tobi lleva un tiempo buscando a un alumno al que enseñarle todo lo que sabe y tus bellas palabras han conmovido sus corazón de doncella y nada le aria más feliz que ser tu maestro.-

-¡Pues por supuesto que acepto ser su alumno sensei! ¡Que bien ya tengo un maestro!-Gritó de alegría Naruto al tener al haber encontrado un maestro de quien aprender.

-Bien pues como ya esta decido lo mejor es que te valla a dormir Naruto_kun ya que mañana empezaras tu entrenamiento y créeme cuando te digo que te aré sudar la gota gorda.-Dijo la enmascarada haciendo asentir al chico que de inmediato se fue corriendo a un pequeña tienda de campaña que tenia ya montada y donde toda la noche hasta que se quedó dormido esperó con ansias que se hiciese rápido de día.

Obiko se quedó sentada mirando el crepitar de la hoguera ante ella mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer. No sabia exactamente porqué pero algo dentro de ella le decía que había echo bien, que Naruto de verdad podría lograr lo que decía, que ese chico en el futuro podría lograr que este mundo alcanzase la verdadera paz. De nuevo, de forma lenta, el ser mitad planta empezó a brotar del suelo al lado de la Uchiha.

-**¿Se puede saber que te traes entre manos Obiko?**-Preguntó la parte negra del ser planta a la pelinegra.

-Zetsu, esto lo llevaba pensado ya un tiempo, dime, ¿tu que opinas sobre la paz que conseguiríamos gracias al Tsukuyomi Infinito?-Dijo Obiko sorprendiendo al mencionado Zetsu.

-¿De verdad quieres **saber lo que pensamos**?-Preguntaron las dos mitades a la vez recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica.

-Esto es nuevo, Madara_sama nunca nos preguntó que pensábamos de su plan, jeje, se siente bien tener al fin voz en esto.-Dijo de buen humor la mitad blanca con una sonrisa.-En mi opinión, creo que es un plan algo absurdo, esa paz no seria autentica, solo una ilusión donde nada seria real y aunque todo el mundo pudiera vivir feliz dentro de ella, seguiría siendo solo eso, una ilusión.-

-**En esto opino lo mismo que el, esa paz solo seria una falsedad, nada seria real, nada seria verdad, y además el Tsukuyomi Infinito tiene un gran defecto con el que Madara_sama no contaba**.-Dijo la parte negra llamando la atención a la pelinegra.

-¿De que defecto estas hablando?-Preguntó con mucha curiosidad la Uchiha.

-**Uno muy sencillo, para mantener esa gran ilusión todo el tiempo activada se necesita una cantidad infinita de chakra, y aunque es cierto que la cantidad de chakra que tiene el Jubi es increíblemente grande, no es infinita. La ilusión podría estar activa durante varios años e incluso varias décadas pero en algún momento la ilusión se acabará deshaciendo por falta de chakra y cuando todo el mundo saliese de la ilusión, el caos y la confusión reinaría por todos lados.**-Dijo la parte negra del hombre planta con voz seria y calmada.

-Es cierto, toda esa gente se encontrará de pronto en un lugar que creen no conocer para nada y la anarquía reinará por todos lados provocando guerras, asesinatos y cosa mucho peores.-Completó la parte blanca mientras los ojos de Obiko estaban abiertos a más no poder.

-Madara_sensei no me dijo nada de eso.-Dijo la anonadada chica haciendo reír a la parte blanca de Zetsu mientras la parte negra se mantenía seria.

-Bueno, eso es normal.-Dijo la parte blanca llamando la atención de la chica.

-**Madara_sama estaba tan convencido en que su plan era completa y absolutamente perfecto que simplemente no era capaz de ver la gran falla que este tenia, y además, cada vez que nosotros tratábamos de hacerle ver el fallo que su plan tenia nos bombardeaba con bolas de fuego.**-Dijo el lado negro del ser mitad hombre mitad planta, mientras en la nuca de la chica se forma una gran gota, si eso era muy propio de su maestro.

-Entonces menos mal que aun podemos dar marcha atrás con ese plan condenado al fracaso.-Dijo la Uchiha sorprendiendo a las dos mitades.

-**¿Estas diciendo que vas a cancelar el plan Ojo de Luna?**-Preguntó sorprendida la mitad negra del hombre planta.

-Eso mismo es lo que estoy diciendo, es cierto que yo ya he cometido actos que no tienen perdón, y no voy a tratar de buscarlo ya que se que no lo merezco, pero por lo menos hoy creo que he encontrado la forma de que este mundo podrido pueda cambiar para bien.-Dijo Obiko con una sonrisa detrás de su mascara y sin dejar de mirar a la tienda donde Naruto ya dormía a pierna suelta.

-**¿De verdad crees que ese chiquillo pueda lograr lo que decía?**-Preguntó la mitad negra de Zetsu con curiosidad.

-Si, yo de verdad creo que el puede conseguir hacer lo que dice.-Respondió la chica sin abandonar su sonrisa.

-¿Y exactamente porqué sabes que puede lograrlo Obiko?-Preguntó con curiosidad el lado blanco del hombre-planta.

-Si te digo la verdad Zetsu no tengo idea, es solo...es solo que que cuando le oigo hablar con esa pasión y esa determinación en sus palabras de verdad creo, de verdad quiero creer que el puede lograr lo que dice, algo dentro de mi me lo dice, Naruto_kun será quien conseguirá que este mundo alcance la verdadera paz.-Dijo la chica convencida de sus palabras antes de sonrojarse un poco y haciendo sonreír a la mitad blanca de Zetsu mientras el lado negro...

-**Valla, no sabia que eras una shotacon Obiko.**-Dijo el lado negro con voz burlona.

-¡Yo no soy esooo!-Gritó la Uchiha roja de furia y vergüenza aterrando al lado blanco del hombre planta.

Mientras Obiko se acercaba a Zetsu empuñando un kunai el cual brillaba de forma siniestra con la luz de la luna, en su tienda de campaña Naruto dormía a pierna suelta pero a diferencia de el, cierta kitsune pelinegra se encontraba despierta. Hikari ya había recordado quien era ese extraño sujeto de la mascara, fue el mismo quien la controló para destruir la villa oculta entre las hojas hacia ya tanto tiempo, pero el día de hoy había tonado un cambio en este mientras hablaba con el ojimorado.

-(**Por alguna razón no puedo sentir malas intenciones en ese tipo, pero si de verdad es quien me controló hace 8 años, ¿porqué quiere ayudar a Naruto_kun con su entrenamiento? No se lo que se propone, pero por ahora si de verdad es sincero en lo de entrenar a Naruto_kun no aré nada, pero si ese sujeto le hace daño a Naruto_kun le voy a hacer desear no haber nacido**).-Pensó la chica mientras pelaba un poco los dientes y dejaba crecer sus afiladas uñas.

Un brillante y cálido sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo azul, ya no quedaba ni rastro de la tormenta que hubo el día de ayer. Naruto salió de su tienda, bostezó con algo de pereza, se estiró un poco y entonces un delicioso aroma llegó a su nariz haciéndolo salivar.

-¡Ohayó Naruto_kun!-Gritó el siempre alegra Tobi mientras preparaba el desayuno, un poco de sopa de miso y arroz el hervido, el Namikaze no sabia de donde lo había sacado ya que su maestro no portaba algo como una mochila donde guardar sus cosas, pero en ese momento poco le importó.

-Ohayo Tobi_sensei, valla, no sabia que se le diese bien cocinar, eso huele realmente bien.-Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa haciendo que la Uchiha primero se sonrojase, segundo, agradeciese tener esa mascara, y tercero, maldijese mentalmente a Zetsu.

Naruto y Tobi desayunaron tranquilamente mientras comentaban algunas cosas sobre el entrenamiento al que la enmascarada le sometería. A Naruto se le hacia curioso como su "maestro" comía aun con su mascara parcialmente puesta, solo la había echado un poco a un lado, el albo estuvo por preguntar porque llevaba eso pero entonces vio que en lo poco que podía ver de la cara de su maestro que este tenia algunas cicatrices por lo que decidió que lo mejor seria no preguntar sobre eso hasta que se conociesen un poco mejor y se tuviesen ambos más confianza.

-Aaah, el desayuno estaba delicioso sensei, bueno, tenemos que ponernos en marcha ya para llegar cuanto antes a nuestro destino.-Dijo el ojimorado con una sonrisa mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro.

-¿Nuestro destino?-Preguntó con curiosidad la Uchiha mientras se levantaba.

-Si, es que no creo que sea buena idea entrenar en un lugar cualquiera con esos tipos que me persiguen, por eso tenia pensado ir a un lugar donde no nos puedan molestar.-Explicó el Uzumaki con calma y una sonrisa.

-(Claro es normal, lo más probable es que ese malnacido de Danzou no se detenga a la hora de tratar de capturar a Naruto_kun).-Pensó la chica con ganas de torcerle el cuello a cierta momia tuerta.-Ya veo, Tobi cree que es una buena idea.-

-Creo que el mejor sitio al que podemos ir es a la antigua tierra de mi clan, Uzushiogakure.-Dijo el chico sorprendiendo un poco a Obiko por la idea, aunque pensándolo bien.

-(La verdad es que en este momento es la mejor opción que tenemos, aun no puedo llevar a Naruto_kun a la base de Akatsuki, no hasta que haga algunos cambios y hable con ciertas personas, además estoy segura de que a nadie se le ocurrirá ir a buscarlo a allí, y quizás con un poco de suerte podamos encontrar algunas cosas entre las ruinas de la cuidad).-Pensó la pelinegra antes de asentir con la cabeza.-Bien, pues a Uzu que iremos.-

-Pues pongamos en marcha sensei.-Dijo Naruto antes de echar a andar pero la mano de su "maestro" lo detuvo.-¿Ocurre algo sensei?

-No ocurre nada Naruto_kun, es solo que yo conozco una forma más fácil y rápida de viajar, agárrate con fuerza, la primera vez meara un poco.-Dijo Tobi desconcertando al ojimorado antes de que en su único ojo visible se empezase a formar una espiral que los empezó a tragar.

-¿¡Pero queeeeee?!-Gritó Naruto al ser engullido por la espiral y lo siguiente que sintió fue como caía de culo al suelo algo mareado.

-Tobi te dijo que te agarraras bien.-Dijo la enmascarada con un tono algo bromista.

El Namikaze abrió grandes los ojos por la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que ya no estaban en aquel bosque de Hi no Kuni. Mientras se levantaba del suelo podía ver lo que ahora se alzaba ante el, se traba de una gran ciudad amurallada, algunos de los grandes edificios en ruinas se podían ver alzándose por encima de la muralla de piedra que rodeaba la cuidad.

-¿Q-qué es este sitio?-Preguntó el sorprendido chico mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

-Estas en Uzushio Naruto_kun.-Dijo Tobi dejando al ojimorado sin palabras.

-Esto...¿esto es Uzu?-Dijo Naruto mientras miraba la gran ciudad ante el sintiendo una extraña calidez en su pecho al estar en este sitio.-¿Pero como es posible que hallamos llegado tan rápido? Desde donde estábamos había por lo menos 2 semanas de viaje.-

-Eso es gracias a una de mis técnicas llamada Kamui (Poder de los dioses), esta técnica le permite a Tobi transportarse instantáneamente a cualquier lugar en el que ya halla estado antes siempre y cuando tenga el chakra suficiente.-Respondió la enmascarada sorprendiendo a su joven a alumno.

-Esa es sin duda una técnica genial sensei pero una cosa, ¿usted a estado aquí antes?-Preguntó con curiosidad el chico.

-Mi maestro me trajo aquí cuando yo era más joven pero no pudimos entrar en la cuidad ya que la muralla que la rodea tiene un sello de sangre que imposibilita el acceso a cualquiera que no se un Uzumaki.-Contestó Obiko sorprendiendo de nuevo a su alumno.-Bien, por ahora creo que deberíamos de buscar un sitio donde puedas alojarte.-

-¿Alguna idea de donde puede ser sensei?-Preguntó Naruto haciendo que Tobi se pusiera una mano en la barbilla adoptando una pose pensativa.

-Tobi cree que lo mejor seria evitar la cuidad, aunque encontrásemos un lugar que estuviese más o menos en condiciones de ser habitado, nada nos garantiza que no se pueda venir abajo en cualquier momento. En opinión de Tobi lo mejor seria encontrar un lugar cercano a un lago o un rió para que Naruto_kun tenga agua potable cerca y también un lugar donde poder pescar.-Dijo Obiko haciendo asentir a Naruto, esa era una gran idea.

-Esa es una gran idea sensei, pongámonos manos a la obra y busquemos un sitio como el que dice.-Dijo el chico con entusiasmo haciendo sonreír a la chica-Jeje a lo mejor con un poco de suerte encuentro un buen lugar donde hacer una casa árbol donde poder dormir.-

-¿As echo una casa en un árbol antes Naruto_kun?-Preguntó con curiosidad la chica mientras caminaba junto al albo por el bosque cercano a la cuidad.

-Hice una con mis amigos y mis hermanas hace un tiempo, nos quedó un poco amorfa pero fue muy divertido construirla con ellos.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa triste preocupando un poco a su "maestro".-¡Sensei! ¿A usted le gustaría hacer una casa árbol conmigo?-

-¡Claro que si! A Tobi le encantaría hacer una casa árbol con Naruto_kun.-Dijo la enmascarada haciendo sonreír mucho al Uzumaki, lo que provocó que ella se sonrojase y se recriminase mentalmente por ello.

El alumno y su "maestro" estuvieron caminado un rato por el frondoso bosque que rodeaba a la gran cuidad de Uzu. Mientras caminaban se dieron cuenta que muchos arboles eran frutales por lo que al chico no le faltaría fruta en su alimentación y también que en el bosquecillo había algunos animes como conejos, cerdos salvajes y ciervos, por lo que la parte de la carne en su alimentación también estaría cubierta. Después de un rato caminando al fin encontraron un sitio adecuado, era la ribera de un rió de aguas cristalinas en el que se podía ver a algunos peces saltando de vez en cuando por encima del agua. No había que buscar más, Naruto montó su tienda de campaña y se preparó para su primer día de clase.

-Bien Naruto_kun, hoy te enseñaré una técnica que te ayudará a avanzar mucho más rápido con tu entrenamiento, dime, ¿conoces el Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Justu clones de sombra)?- Preguntó Obiko a su joven alumno.

-Conozco la técnica, a diferencia del Bushin normal el Kage Bushin crea copias reales, ¿cierto?-Dijo el chico haciendo asentir contento a su "maestro".

-Exacto Naruto_kun, pero el Kage Bushin tiene además cierta cualidad que te ayudará mucho con tu entrenamiento. Esos clones pueden acumular experiencia real, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-Preguntó la Uchiha queriendo comprobar la inteligencia del chico, después de todo había algo que quería comprobar.

-Significa que...toda la experiencia que ellos ganen durante el entrenamiento vendrá a mi cuando ellos desaparezcan, ¡Eso es genial!-Dijo el emocionado chico haciendo sonreír a la chica, era exactamente como ella había imaginado, al igual que su padre Naruto era un genio.

-Así es Naruto_kun, por eso a partir de hoy empezaré a enseñarte a usar el Kage Bushin y una vez que lo aprendas iniciaremos tu entrenamiento de verdad.-Dijo la Uchiha haciendo asentir al albo.

Durante los siguientes 3 días Obiko se encargó de enseñarle a Naruto a ejecutar la mencionada técnica por la mañana y parte de la tarde mientras el resto del tiempo le hacia practicar el nivel más bajo de control de chakra el cual consistía en mantener una hoja en la frente usando solo el chakra. La pelinegra se sorprendió cuando a los 3 días Naruto ya era capaz de hacer 3 copias perfectas y estables y a la semana de entrenamiento ya era capaz de hacer 7 clones.

-Bien Naruto_kun, como ya sabes usar el Kage Bushin hoy empezaremos tu entrenamiento en serio, pero antes, toma esto.-Dijo la enmascarada dando a Naruto un trozo de papel.

-¿Para que es este papel sensei?-Preguntó Naruto mientras miraba el trozo de papel en su mano.

-Ese es un papel muy especial que se saca de un árbol el cual se alimenta de chakra y nos ayudará a saber cual es la afinidad elemental de tu chakra.-Explicó con calma la Uchiha haciendo asentir al Namikaze.

-Entiendo sensei, ¿que tengo que hacer?-Preguntó Naruto con algo de emoción.

-Debes de mandar chakra al papel como en el entrenamiento de control del chakra que has estado haciendo. Según la reacción que tenga el papel cuando le inyectes tu chakra podremos saber a que elemento eres afín. Si el papel se corta al Futon (Viento), si se quema al Katon (Fuego), si se moja al Suiton (Agua), si se arruga al Raiton (Rayo) y si se desmorona al Doton (Tierra).-Explicó Obiko con calma al Uzumaki que asintió antes de mandar su chakra su al papel.

Cuando Naruto mandó chakra al papel este se humedeció, el chico era afín al Suiton al igual que su madre, pero la cosa no terminó ahí. Lo siguiente que sucedió dejó a la Uchiha sin palabras, el papel se cortó en 3 pedazos, el más grande se arrugó mientras que uno de los otros dos más pequeños se quemaba mientras el otro se desmoronaba. Obiko simplemente no se lo creía, Naruto era afín a 5 elementos de forma natural, no sabia como era posible pero pensó que quizás tenia que ver algo con que el chico era el portador del alma de Kyubi.

-(Es increíble, Naruto_kun es afín a los 5 elementos de forma natural, Nagato también lo es pero es gracias a su rinnegan, quizás Kyubi tenga algo que ver con esto, después de todo Madara_sensei me contó que de todos los bijus el era el más cercano a Rikuduo Sennin).-Pensó rápidamente la chica en su mente.-(Su afinidad más fuerte es el Suiton seguida del Futon y el Raiton, luego su Katon y su Doton están al mismo nivel...no espera, el papel estaba mojado por lo que para que se prendiese su afinidad al Katon debe de estar a la par con su Raiton o con su Futon, esto es increíble, cada vez me convenzo más de que el podrá hacer que este mundo alcance la verdadera paz).-

-Sensei, sensei, ¿se encuentra bien? De repente se quedó quieto como una estatua.-Dijo Naruto al preocupado pasando una mano delante de la cara de su "maestro".

-¿Eh? Ah, no te preocupes Naruto_kun, Tobi esta bien, solo que se sorprendió ya que no es muy normal que alguien sea afín a 5 elementos.-Dijo Tobi mientras dentro del albino Hikari sonreír mucho, ella ya pensaba que eso podría ser posible desde que su padre les dijo que Naruto era su encarnación, después de todo Hagoromo también era afín a los 5 elementos por lo que era muy probable que esto ocurriese.

-Lo único malo es que esto desbarata por completo el plan de entrenamientos que había pensado, Naruto_kun dale 5 minutos a Tobi para que pueda pensar en otro plan de entrenamiento.-Dijo la enmascarada entes de retirarse unos minutos solo para volver con una libreta garabateada donde se encontraba el nuevo plan de entrenamiento.-Vale, a partir de hoy este será tu plan de entrenamientos Naruto_Kun.-

-Para empezar, por las mañanas crearas 7 clones con el Kage Bushin, 5 de ellos se irán con un clon mio para que los empiece a enseñar control elemental. De los dos clones restantes se encargará otro clon mio que se encargará de enseñarles la parte teórica del aprendizaje shinobi y la historia del mundo. Por ultimo, tu vendrás conmigo y te enseñaré Taijutsu.-Explicó Obiko delante de una pizarra donde estaba apuntado todo lo que había dicho, de donde sacó la pizarra es algo que ni siquiera yo se.-Por la tarde será casi igual, 5 clones entrenaran control elemental pero los otros dos practicarán control del chakra mientras yo te enseño a manejar armas arrojadizas, ¿alguna pregunta, queja o sugerencia?-

-Ninguna sensei, me parece un plan de entrenamientos genial aunque si tengo una sugerencia y es que me gustaría aprender Kenjutsu. Mi madre es una gran espadachia y me de pequeño me contó que muchos Uzumakis eran muy buenos en el arte de la espada por lo que querría aprender a usar una.-Dijo Naruto haciendo asentir a la Uchiha.

-Tobi ya había pensado en eso Naruto_kun, cuando puedas hacer más clones de sombra podremos ir incluyendo más entrenamientos como el de Kenjutsu ya que además me gustaría que aprendieras a usar más armas a parte de una espada y que puedas usar Genjutsus y otras cosas más, pero por el momento y hasta que puedas hacer más clones nos apañaremos así, ahora, Naruto_kun, ¿estas listo para empezar a entrenar de verdad?-Preguntó la pelinegra haciendo que una gran sonrisa apareciese en la cara del chico.

-Por supuesto que si sensei, no hace falta ni preguntar, ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu)!-Dijo el sonriente Naruto antes de hacer aparecer 7 clones para dar inicio a su entrenamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Airi_nee suelta a Aku_kun!-Grita Ryuko mientras tira de uno de los brazos del escritor.<strong>

**-¡Airi_nee_sama le pido amablemente que suelte a Akuma_nii_sama!-Grita ahora la menor de las hermanas mientras tira de un pie.**

**-¡Nunca mocosas, suéltenlo ustedes para que Akuma_kun y yo nos podamos divertir como adultos!-Grita la pelirroja mientras tira con todas sus fuerzas del escritor.**

**-Y los de la tienda me llamaron loco cuando les compré ese muñeco a tamaño real.-Dice Akuma con una sonrisa escondido en su armario sintiendo algo de pena por el pobre muñeco.-Mejor el que yo, y bueno, lo se, SOY UN MALDITO TROLL JAJAJA XD. Ahora enserio, espero que os halla gustado la idea del femObito, era algo que se me ocurrió de pronto y me dije que tenia que hacerlo si, o si.-**

**-en el próximo cap habrá un pequeño Time Skipe de un año o dos y sabremos de los avanzas de Naruto en su entrenamiento. Bueno no tengo nada más que decir exacto lo de siempre, si tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerme alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic, espero vuestros reviews con ilusión.-**

**-Se despide u****n día más Akuma no Ryu, ******cuídense mucho, no se olviden de pasarse por mis otros fics y hasta el próximo cap.-************


End file.
